Angels Cry
by Prince Kalama
Summary: It’s Vegeta’s last year at Hogwarts and Voldemort’s powers threaten to conquer the world. What happens when Voldemort teams up with another villain? What will Vegeta learn about Angels? BV Cross Over with Harry Potter DMHG
1. The Prelude: Intro and Family

_**Angels Cry**_

By The Jalapeño

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Dragonball_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama and whoever else owns them. Some spells I made up though. Whatever. I own the rest of the universe :). I'm kidding.

_Text like this is flashback or word stressing_

~Text like this is thoughts~

**Setting changes**

*Sound Effects*

Summary: It's Vegeta's last year at Hogwarts and Voldemort's powers threaten to conquer the world. What happens when Voldemort teams up with another villain? What will Vegeta learn about Angels? (Mostly BV)

Rated T for occasional language, violence, and some O.O.C.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prelude: Intro and Family**

**Planet Vegeta/Vegetasai, ~August 25****th**

Vegeta laid on his bed on Vegetasai. He had just received an e-mail from his cousin Chi-Chi that his owl from Hogwarts was received. She also stated that he needed to come to Earth to prepare for their 7th year.

Prince Vegeta was the son of King Vegeta and Queen Jasmine. Vegeta inherited all of his father's traits: tan skin, flaming black hair that never rested, and a scowl that would make a banshee cry. Evidently, Vegeta inherited one of his mother's eyes, for one of his eyes was green while the other was a solid cold ebony shade.

How was he accepted to Hogwarts you ask? Queen Jasmine is, in fact, half-witch. Years ago a Saiyan left Vegetasai to go to earth. He fell in love with one of the residents who just so happened to be a witch.

On command of the King at the time (Vegeta's Grandfather) had his son (Vegeta's Father) find out what became of the Saiyan. And to make sure he hadn't violated the treaty made years ago. Vegeta's father took his bodyguard, Bardock, to find that Saiyan.

_**20 Years ago, On Earth**_

_A loud knock sounded upon the door._

_"Coming!" a cool and soothing feminine voice chimed. The door slowly opened revealing a young girl of about 20 years in age. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was a smooth pale accompanied with a few freckles. She wore black robes that glided to the floor. Two tall muscular men with thick flaming black hair were standing in her doorway._

_"Can I help you?" the young woman asked smiling. Her hand reached into her robes and grasped her wand._

_"Um," Vegeta's father stuttered as he looked into her eyes, mesmerized by her beauty. "Yeah we are looking for…for…"_

_"Where's Turles?" Bardock interrupted._

_"Who's looking for me?" a deep voice intruded._

_Vegeta's father looked at the speaker to find the very Saiyan they were looking for. He was standing next to a woman who looked almost identical to the young woman standing at the door, just older. The royal Saiyan assumed that it was her mother._

_"Father sent me to look for you," Vegeta said, "He's questioning what you are doing down here. We don't want to violate the treaty made years ago."_

_"If you can't see that I'm living with my family then you're blind," Turles replied folding his arms._

_"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS IN A MANNER!?" Bardock exclaimed infuriated by Turles' reply._

_"There's no need to be rash Bardock," Vegeta replied._

_To make a long story short, Vegeta's father and Jasmine fell in love. Bardock was introduced to another witch in the magic community and he too fell in love. Their son is Goku. With the permission of Turles and his wife, Vegeta and Jasmine were married and went back to Vegetasai. Bardock decided to stay back on Earth with his wife._

_Jasmine had a cousin who was also a witch that married a wizard and their offspring was ChiChi. That's how ChiChi and Vegeta are cousins._

**Back to present Vegetasai**

Vegeta climbed out of bed and washed up. He then walked down to the dining hall to inform his mother of ChiChi's e-mail. ChiChi was Vegeta's closest friend at Hogwarts, however they were in different Houses. ChiChi was sorted in Gryffindor while Vegeta was sorted into Slytherin.

Vegeta reached the dining hall and the doormen pushed the huge, bronze doors open.

"Prince Vegeta," the doormen greeted. Vegeta nodded in reply and kept his eyes on the red carpet. The hall was adorned with huge pillars that were marble and gold plated. The royal Saiyan colors draped the dining hall with curtains of red and blue. He walked up to his chair next to Queen Jasmine. He sat down and waited for breakfast to be served.

"My dear Prince," Queen Jasmine said in a polite tone, "By the scowl on your face I can tell you have news to tell."

Vegeta turned his mother and nodded. Queen Jasmine knew her son and her husband were both men of very few words and thus very difficult to understand but she got the knick of it.

"Judging by the time of the year," Queen Jasmine started as the servants served breakfast, "It would be assumed that my dear cousin's daughter has sent news of Hogwarts."

Vegeta once again nodded his head as he began to devour his food. "We should start making preparations to leave immediately," Queen Jasmine stated. She turned to her husband who overheard everything. The king didn't like when Vegeta had to go to earth because he was left alone on Vegetasai. The queen always went with Vegeta but the King would have to stay back and rule.

"Vegeta?" the queen called. Vegeta's turned to face his mother. "Do you think you can go alone this year? I'll e-mail ChiChi's mother so you can have an independent kind of experience." Again Vegeta just nodded without showing emotion. Although he would rather have his mother go with him, he thought doing this by himself would be an interesting experience. Besides ChiChi was going to be there.

**At the Space Station, ~August 29****th****, Evening**

The entire country came out to the farewell of their beloved prince. With final goodbyes to his parents Vegeta stepped into the space pod set for Earth. Queen Jasmine waved with her husband's arm around her. The shuttled launched into space with a loud *BOOM!* leaving a trail.

"Be safe," Queen Jasmine whispered.

"He'll be fine," King Vegeta muttered.

"But still, mothers worry," Queen Jasmine replied.

"He's Saiyan royalty. He can handle himself," King Vegeta said stiffening his posture.

"You and your Saiyan pride," Queen Jasmine smiled at her husband.

"Whatever," King Vegeta muttered which earned him a giggle from his wife.

**In the Space Pod**

Vegeta pushed in the coordinates for the exact place. He was expected to land in ChiChi's backyard in about a day. Vegeta flipped a few switches that enacted the invisibility and invincibility shields. Reclining his chair back, Vegeta began to catch a few winks before impact.

**~August 30****th**** Afternoon**

Hours later, Vegeta opened his eyes groggily as he began to awake. He muttered a few Saiyan curse words and yawned. Scratching the back of his head, he noticed the proximity of his destination on the map.

"30 minutes 'til impact," a robotic female voice announced. Vegeta looked outside, as it was always a treat to watch the phases of the atmosphere. A roaring noise indicated that the space pod entered the Earth's atmosphere. The ship began to vibrate violently, but Vegeta paid it no attention. He was used to the noise and the shaking.

"10 minutes 'til impact," the same female robotic voice announced. Quickly, Vegeta sent an e-mail to ChiChi as he forgot to earlier about his arrival.

"Message sent," the same voice announced, "5 minutes 'til impact." About a minute later the woman's announced, "Message received."

Hey Vegeta, I'll be waiting outside. Don't cause such a huge crater like last time. My dad totally freaked out.

3 ChiChi

"1 minute 'til impact. Please secure your safety impact belt at this time."

Vegeta found his safety impact belt and strapped it over his seatbelt and closed his eyes waiting for impact.

"10 seconds 'til impact and counting," the voice said again and began counting down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

*BOOM!* The space pod had impacted the ground and Vegeta shook from the impact. Thanks to the safety belt he was unharmed.

"Landing successful," the voice announced, "Oxygen concentration: stable and suitable. Cabin air pressure lock release enacted. You may leave the space pod."

A loud *PSHT* was heard as the door began to open. The space pod hummed while opening the door. Vegeta unbuckled his safety impact belt and seatbelt and walked to the door to get outside.

"VEGETA!" Vegeta heard ChiChi scream. She ran up to Vegeta and hugged him. ChiChi knew that he wouldn't hug back but she was used to this. "You must be hungry," ChiChi stated more than questioned.

Vegeta nodded.

"Mom just made dinner so let's go eat," ChiChi said smiling, "Accio suitcases." The suitcases followed the two cousins into the house. Knowing that Vegeta was part Saiyan, ChiChi's mother prepared an extra large meal. Aunty Lila (ChiChi's mother) heard the two coming, "Bulma please help them at the door."

Bulma Briefs had just transferred from Japan and was planning to attend Hogwarts for her last year of magic schooling. ChiChi's father, Octavius, was business-partners with Teddy Briefs (Bulma's father). Though Bulma was a Muggle-born, Teddy Briefs (or Dr. Briefs) knew all about the Wizarding world via his daughter Bulma. Octavius did business in the Wizarding world while Dr. Briefs did business in the Muggle world.

Octavius suggested that Bulma do a year in England with ChiChi. Dr. Briefs was excited about that and so was Bulma and voilà.

Bulma walked to the door and held it opened for ChiChi and Vegeta. Bulma was about ChiChi's height with slightly paler skin. The intriguing thing about Bulma Briefs was her strange natural hair color. From birth, her hair color had been an aquatic blue, the same color as her eyes.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma…or more like glared. Bulma let out small gasp in fear and averted his eyes. Vegeta smirked in victory.

"Mother," ChiChi called to her mother, "His royal pain the butt is here."

"Watch it," Vegeta warned. ChiChi just laughed. Whenever they got into arguments she called him "royal pain in the butt".

"Vegeta!" Aunty Lila beamed. She walked up to him for a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Where's your mother?"

"She decided not to come this time," Vegeta stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How is she? She's not sick is she?" Aunty Lila asked concerned.

"She's perfectly healthy," Vegeta replied in the same tone.

"You must be hungry," she stated, "Dinner is this way."

All of them made their way to the dining room. The table was filled with lots of food. Aunty Lila did remember her nephew's appetite. The four of them were seated and began feasting on the meal prepared by Aunty Lila.

"Vegeta have you met Bulma?" Aunty Lila asked in curiousity.

"For a second," Vegeta replied over his feasting.

"ChiChi?" Aunty Lila hinted by nodding her head in Bulma's direction.

"Oh!" ChiChi exclaimed, "How silly of me, I totally forgot! Bulma, this is my cousin Vegeta. Vegeta, this is my friend Bulma Briefs." Vegeta looked up from his food to the blue haired woman across from him.

She smiled weakly and said, "How do you do?" Vegeta just nodded. A moment of silence deafened the atmosphere. ChiChi stirred uncomfortably while Vegeta kept eating that amount that Saiyans usually eat.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow Vegeta," ChiChi told Vegeta before taking another bite of her food. The four of them finished dinner. Aunty Lila swished her wand and the plates became clean. She then said another incantation as the dishes made their way back to the kitchen along with the leftovers.

"Let's open our letters!" ChiChi exclaimed, "Everyone to the front room!" Everyone followed ChiChi to the living room.

**In the Living Room**

Vegeta sat next Bulma with the letter from Hogwarts in his hand. ChiChi tore open her letter from Hogwarts.

"Ho hum," ChiChi said as she pulled out the list of supplies from the envelope, "Great. Snape is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again."

"He can't be all bad. Dumbledore seems to trust him," Vegeta responded. ChiChi then screamed as if a spider were in her envelope. Vegeta stood up with his wand in hand.

"What now woman?" Vegeta asked with his grip tight on his wand. Her hand reached into the envelope and pulled out a saw badge that read, "Head Girl". Aunty Lila squealed in delight as she hugged her daughter.

"My daughter," Aunty Lila whispered, "Head Girl."

"I'm surprised that the Mudbl — " Vegeta started but was hushed by ChiChi.

"Vegeta!" ChiChi hissed. Vegeta had completely forgotten about Bulma being a Muggle-born. "You need to stop hanging out with that git Malfoy."

"Excuse me," Vegeta had apologized while rolling his eyes, "I'm surprised that _Granger_ didn't get Head Girl."

"Well," ChiChi started as she read her letter of instructions as Head Girl, "It's says that because of potential threat in the Wizarding world, Dumbledore is doubling up on Prefects and the Heads. So that means that there are 2 Head Boys and 2 Head Girls. Maybe Hermione got Head Girl too. That would be SO cool! Both Head Girls from Gryffindor."

"Oy," Vegeta shook his head.

"Open your letter," ChiChi instructed Vegeta. Vegeta tore the letter open as another badge fell out. "Head Boy", it read.

"Vegeta!" ChiChi gasped, "We are SO going to rule the school! That's so cool! I get to be Head Girl with my cousin!"

"Congratulations," Bulma said with a smile, "To the both of you."

Vegeta turned to Bulma wanting to say, "Thanks," but instead said, "Open your letter." Bulma did as she was told but she didn't expect a badge. She wasn't even sorted into a House.

"Nah," Bulma said with no hint of sadness, "I didn't get a badge."

"Aw Bulma!" ChiChi pouted.

"Stop that ChiChi," Bulma laughed, "I'm not even sorted into a House. How could I be a Prefect or a Head if I'm not even sorted?"

The four of them chatted about school until ChiChi's dad, Uncle Octavius, walked in.

"How's my lovely ChiChi doing? How is my Bulma?" Uncle Octavius boomed, "And Mr. Ouji! How are you, your majesty?" Uncle Octavius bowed at Vegeta.

"I'm fine, thank you Uncle," Vegeta stated with a small smile. At times, Vegeta wasn't so sure if Uncle Octavius was being sarcastic or sincere.

"Hey Honey," Uncle Octavius said kissing his wife, "What's for dinner?"

"We had dinner a little while ago, but thanks to the Saiyan Prince we had to make lots so we had the world for dinner," Aunty Lila said smirking at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked back.

"Royal body, royal appetite," Vegeta joked while flexing his bicep. Uncle Octavius let out a hearty laugh.

"What's new in Vegetasai?" Uncle Octavius asked Vegeta.

"Nothing much," Vegeta shrugged, "Accept this time my mother didn't come with me so she's at home at this period of the year. That's new."

"Oh interesting," Uncle Octavius replied scratching his chin, "I swear she always comes."

"What's new on Vegetasai?! What's new at HOGWARTS!" Aunty Lila beamed, "Head Boy and Head Girl are related to each other!"

"Really? Who?" Uncle Octavius asked excited.

"Me Daddy!" ChiChi screamed in excitement, "And VEGETA!"

"Ow," Vegeta complained as he covered his sensitive Saiyan ears form his cousin's shrieking.

"Are you okay Vegeta?" Bulma asked putting her hand on his shoulder. The other three were too busy celebrating to notice Vegeta's pain.

"Frickin' fantastic," came his reply dripping in sarcasm. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"We should get ready for bed," ChiChi suggested looking at the clock hanging on the wall, "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Everyone started to head up stairs except for Uncle Octavius who was going to eat dinner.

"Good night Prince Vegeta," Bulma smiled before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

Vegeta walked to his room feeling somewhat awkward from that moment. ~Sleep ought to ease my mind~ Vegeta thought to himself. After washing up, Vegeta collapsed onto his bed closing his eyes and letting his mind rest.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

Next: **Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Reviews Please!! Constructive criticism accepted!

Flamers will be extinguished with Aguamenti!

If there are any spelling or grammar issues, please let me know. :) Thanks for reading.


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own _Dragonball_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama and whoever else blah blah.

Once Again:

_Text like this is flashback or word stressing_

~Text like this is thoughts~

**Setting changes**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

**ChiChi's House/Diagon Alley ~August 31****st**

"All right everybody let's get ready to leave," Aunty Lila said with excitement as they got ready for Diagon Alley. Uncle Octavius wouldn't be joining them today as he had a meeting in Japan with Dr. Briefs. "We are all going to apparate," Aunty Lila reminded, "Because Floo powder is just nasty."

"Aunty Lila?" Bulma whispered shyly.

"Yes dear?" Aunty Lila replied smiling at the blue-haired woman.

"I'm only 16," Bulma answered meekly, "And I didn't take the apparation test."

"Just hold to my arm," Vegeta growled under his breath. Bulma put both of her hands on his arm.

"Alrighty tighty," ChiChi said with a smile, "Let's go." With that, ChiChi and Aunty Lila disapparated with a *pop*.

"Don't let go," Vegeta muttered lowly under his breath. Closing her eyes, Bulma felt as if a vacuum sucked at her. Feeling herself twirl she began to feel nauseated. She opened her eyes to find herself at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wasn't that fantastic!" ChiChi exclaimed at Bulma at her first experience of apparating.

"I'll walk next time," Bulma replied holding her stomach.

The four of them made an adventure through Diagon Alley. Their first stop was at Gringotts for money, then they traveled to Flourish and Botts for books on their list. Other shops were visited for other supplies for school.

"Okay," Aunty Lila sighed somewhat tired after all the shopping, "I'll take all the supplies home and why don't you three head over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for something to eat."

"Okay," ChiChi agreed, "Thanks Mom."

"Besides," Aunty Lila added, "I've got other errands to run."

"Let's get some ice cream!" ChiChi said with a grin, "I haven't had ice cream in a while."

The trio made their way into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The interesting thing about this ice cream parlour was that it was more of a sit down restaurant. Ice cream was the main thing to get, but they also served meals. It was the magical world's _Farrell's_.

Vegeta opened the door for the two ladies as the three of them made their way to some ice cream.

"CHICHI!"

ChiChi turned to see whose the voice belonged to. It was her good friend, Hermione Granger. ~Her wild mane was tamed over the summer~ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh Hermione it's been too long!" ChiChi said hugging her friend. "Oh this is my friend Bulma. She just transferred from Japan and she's going to do her last year at Hogwarts. Bulma this is the smartest girl in the school, Hermione Granger."

"Oh stop that," Hermione replied to the last comment, "Hi Bulma it's nice to meet you." Hermione and Bulma hugged. "I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor! It's the best House, trust me."

Vegeta snorted at Hermione's last comment. "I see Vegeta hasn't changed," Hermione smirked, "How are you Vegeta?"

"Fine," Vegeta said under his breath.

"Let's have a seat!" Hermione said as she brought the three of them to her table. Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasly were already present but there was room for 3 more people.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny," Hermione introduced, "This is Bulma."

"Hey Bulma," Harry and Ron said together in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ginny gladly replied.

"Hey Vegeta," Harry acknowledge Vegeta.

"Potter," Vegeta replied nodding.

The waiter returned seeing that more people had joined the party. "Here's our menu," the waiter pointed out as she handed a menu to Bulma, ChiChi, and Vegeta, "I'll be back in two shakes to take your order."

"Can't I just order everything?" Vegeta asked ChiChi.

"Just eat a little here and you can eat a lot at home," ChiChi answered, "The cooks would be heartbroken once they what you would order."

"Good," Vegeta smirked, "Let's put them to work."

"No, Vegeta," ChiChi sighed.

"Fine," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Order what you want," Vegeta said quietly to Bulma, "Bill's on me."

"It's alright I can — "

"Listen to the Prince when he speaks," Vegeta snapped, but quiet enough that only Bulma heard.

"Fine!" Bulma replied. She ended up ordering a burger and a milkshake. Vegeta on the other hand wanted to make those cooks WORK, but instead he just ordered a steak and banana split.

All the witches and wizards ate and conversed happily about the excitement of school. They talked about Hogwarts for Bulma so she would get somewhat of a picture. Vegeta on the other hand rolled his eyes and thought ~I'm surrounded by Gryffindors.~

Hermione had told ChiChi that she had gotten Head Girl. ChiChi said that she was Head Girl too and that Vegeta was one of the Head Boys. Hermione beamed to herself in happiness of the news. The day was about to wrap up happily. Hermione would return to the Burrow with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She continued to smile and daydream as the rest continued to talk. ~I wonder who the other Head Boy is.~ Hermione thought to herself.

Just then, a problem…well a few problems walked through the door. A fat ugly git, a tall ugly git, and a rather handsome, tall, platinum blond Git (with a Capital G) walked through the door. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy just walked through the door. Hermione bit her lip nervously. Malfoy and his loonies weren't exactly nice to her because of her Muggle heritage.

"Oh here comes trouble," Hermione whispered to ChiChi. ChiChi's eyes narrowed at the sight of those three. True Vegeta had become good friends with Malfoy, but that didn't stop him from being a prick.

"Vegeta," Malfoy greeted the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta stood up to shake his hand. Vegeta continued to shake Crabbe and Goyles' hand. "It's a pity you have to hang around these Mudbloods and Muggle lovers," Malfoy expressed his disgust. Hermione cringed at the word 'Mudblood' with Bulma.

"Well one of these witches is related to me," Vegeta replied, "I'm glad you showed up. I was going insane around these Gryffindors."

"It is a pity," Malfoy sneered.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron growled, his skin turning the color of his flaming red hair.

"Beat it Prick," Harry added growling with Ron.

"No need for hostility Potty and Weaselby," Malfoy replied coolly, "I couldn't be near long enough without tainting my health with the dirtiness of certain witch's blood." Hermione gasped in anger.

"You stupid ugly ferret," Hermione replied getting angry, "At least I got Head Girl. You always got 2nd place in grades. Is it blood that matters?"

"Well Granger," Malfoy sarcastically said bowing, "I guess we're in the same boat because I got Head Boy. And it appears that there are other Head Boys and Girls."

"ChiChi and I," Vegeta replied, "Are the other Head Boy and Girl."

"Excellent," Malfoy said as he clapped his hands, "Both Head Boys are from Slytherin. Finally some sanity in the school."

"Sorry to bust your bubble Malfoy," ChiChi interfered, "But both Head Girls are from Gryffindor so suck on that!"

"Just get out of here," Ron said.

"With pleasure," Malfoy calmly replied, "See yah Vegeta." They both shook hands and Malfoy left with his crew.

"Stupid ferret," ChiChi sneered, "Tell me, why are you friends with him again?"

"We are both princes in a manner of speaking. We connect," Vegeta replied shrugging his shoulders, "He also taught me how to play the guitar, piano, and the drum set in our first year."

"Excuse me," Bulma whispered as she made her way outside. She tried hard not to let the tears roll down her eyes but she couldn't help it. Vegeta however caught her and made her face him.

"Woman what's the problem?" he asked trying not to sound concerned.

"You and your jerk friends," Bulma snapped and continued to head out door pushing by Vegeta.

"Damn," Vegeta cursed to himself.

"Way to go Vegeta," ChiChi said to her cousin as she went to go find Bulma.

The waiter came back with the bill and set it on the table. Harry was just about to grab it when Vegeta snatched it from his reach.

"I got the frickin' bill," Vegeta cursed. He continued his way to the cashier to pay the bill.

"What now?" Ron asked the other three remaining at the table.

"Let's just go back to the Burrow then," Harry sighed, "There's not much we can do."

Hermione swished her wand cleaning the plates and stacking them neatly for the waiter to take care of. The four of them apparated back to the Burrow.

**Outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**

"You know, Vegeta's not that bad of a guy," ChiChi said rubbing her crying friend's back.

"Why do people hate us Muggle-borns just because we have Muggle heritage?" Bulma asked as tears rolled down her eyes, "It's so frustrating."

"You two all right?" ChiChi looked up to see who was talking. It was that Half-Saiyan Half-Wizard that Vegeta always trained with: Goku. Vegeta insisted on calling him Kakarott, his Saiyan name, but ChiChi like, 'Goku' better. This time he was with his friend Yamcha.

"Oh hi!" ChiChi said fumbling over her words, "Just we just um — "

"Malfoy?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," ChiChi sighed, "And this is my friend Bulma. But she's not feeling too well right now."

"I hope you feel better soon beautiful," Yamcha said to Bulma. Bulma looked up in his eyes and smiled. Yamcha smiled back.

"Well," Goku said, "We hope to see yah later. Hope you feel better Bulma! Bye!"

Vegeta walked out the door and bumped into Goku. "Oops," Goku said grinning that silly and annoying grin that he always has on his face, "Sorry my Prince."

"Kakarott," Vegeta replied forgiving his fellow Saiyan.

"Hey Vegeta," Yamcha greeted.

"Scar-face," Vegeta greeted Yamcha. It had been his nickname since they first met so Yamcha was used to it already.

"Hey Vegeta we should spar sometime," Goku said in a happy tone, "I got a pretty cool move I want to show you."

"I'll gladly beat you to a pulp once we reach Hogwarts," Vegeta agreed to his challenge with a smirk on his face.

"GREAT!" Goku replied, "I'll see yah around! Bye!"

~Oh great~ Vegeta thought to himself after seeing Bulma and ChiChi ~Not in public. Why do people have to cry in public?~

"Let's get out of here," Vegeta said to ChiChi and Bulma in an angry tone.

"Fine," Bulma said wiping her eyes. Vegeta offered her arm as she clung on to him reluctantly. They disapparated with a *pop* back home.

Bulma immediately went to bed without talking to anyone. Aunty Lila was already asleep and ChiChi was pooped. Vegeta just decided to turn it in for the night.

He lay in bed waiting for sleep to come. Tomorrow would be the big day to return to Hogwarts. Although he was sort of nervous about what may occur. He just closed his eyes as sleep over came him.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

Coming Soon: **Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

Reviews or Constructive Criticism = Happy Jalapeño :)

Once again, flamers will be extinguished with Aguamenti!

If there are any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know! =D

Sorry for taking so long but I wrote the entire story already. Now I'm just editing and uploading. =D


	3. Hogwarts

Here's Chapter 3 for those of you who are actually reading this. :P

Disclaimer: I don't owns it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

**In front of Platform 9¾ ~September 1****st**

Aunty Lila and Uncle Octavius led ChiChi, Bulma, and Vegeta to Platform 9¾. Aunty Lila hugged her daughter, "I'm going to miss you." Uncle Octavius joined the hug with his wife and daughter.

"Mom stop," ChiChi grumbled jokingly, "You're squeezing the tears out of me." Aunty Lila went on to hug Bulma and Vegeta.

"Good luck you two," Uncle Octavius said to Bulma and Vegeta. The three went through the wall that led to the Hogwarts Express. Bulma awed at the large train. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting outside for ChiChi to show up. Hermione went ahead to go to the Head's Compartments.

"Let's go," Ron said as they showed up.

"Hey Ginny?" ChiChi called, "Can you please make Bulma feel comfortable? I have to go to the Head's Compartments with Vegeta."

"Of course!" Ginny beamed, "Come Bulma let's get the good compartments before they get taken. Harry and Ron followed the two ladies.

"Well, let's go to the Head's Compartments," ChiChi said to Vegeta.

"Kay," Vegeta muttered lowly. The two of them headed to the back part of the train. The compartment was rather big compared to the other students'. Hermione and Draco were already there, and just as Vegeta suspected, arguing about something pathetic. Vegeta knew Malfoy's dirty little secret so he never stopped their arguments.

"Malfoy and Hermione," ChiChi scolded as she entered the room, "Just chill. We have to set up patrol hours. I'll go with Hermione every other hour, and Draco and Vegeta, take the other hours."

"Fine," Draco said running his hand through his hair. While Hermione and ChiChi were out Draco was teaching Vegeta another song on the guitar.

"The chords are: C, G, Am and F," Draco instructed Vegeta the chords to Jason Mraz's song: _I'm Yours_.

The two of them practiced the song until Vegeta said, "Can it, the women are back." Just as Vegeta said, ChiChi and Hermione walked right in. Draco had put his guitar away right before they walked in.

"Your turn," ChiChi said to Vegeta and Draco.

"Right," Vegeta acknowledge as he walked out the compartment, wand in hand. While in the hallway Vegeta said, "Let's split up to cover more ground."

"Kay," Draco agreed as he walked the other way. Vegeta continued in his direction. All of a sudden…the train began slowing down. The lights went out covering the train in utter darkness.

"Lumos Brishante," Vegeta muttered as a very bright light lit up his wand. He heard the compartment next to him open.

"Vegeta what going on?" He recognized the voice, which belonged to Bulma. She brought out her wand and lit it as well. Vegeta, all of a sudden, felt cold inside. He felt as if his worst fears came true, he felt so depressed his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Vegeta," Bulma moaned before she fainted. Vegeta caught her as Harry and Ron came out of the same compartment.

"Dementors!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out his wand.

A Dementor floated up to Vegeta as it shrieked, "Searching for Death Eaters."

"There are no Death Eaters on my train!" Vegeta yelled. He tried to think of his happiest moment. He remembered when he first saw Bulma's face and how beautiful she looked. His heart raced when they made eye contact. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Vegeta yelled as thousands of shining, white butterflies erupted from his wand. ~That's a first~ Vegeta thought to himself as he saw the butterflies chasing the Dementors. Harry, too, cast a patronus, which took the form of a stag.

Soon the Dementors were gone and the lights came back on. The train began moving again. Bulma moaned as she began opening her eyes. She was lying on the bench in one of the compartments.

"Is she alright?" Bulma heard ChiChi's voice.

"She'll be fine," came Vegeta's grunt, "Just give her this when she wakes up." Vegeta handed ChiChi a potion. "Draco, Granger, let's check the other compartments to make sure the others are okay."

"Yes sir," Hermione said saluting as she walked out to check the other compartments. After checking all the compartments, everyone seemed to be all right. The train arrived to Hogwarts and the first years followed Hagrid across the lake. The rest of the students gathered in the carriages pulled by Threshals.

Vegeta and Draco stayed behind with Flitwick to cast charms protecting the school grounds. ChiChi and Hermione went ahead with the other students.

**In the Great Hall**

"For first timers, welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced to the crowd, "For those of you returning, welcome back. Now we'll proceed to the sorting of Houses with Professor McGonagall."

"Bulma Briefs," Professor McGonagall called. Bulma walked up as bunches of muttering emitted. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmm," the sorting hat said, "This one's a tough one. You are one of the most brilliant witches of our age you should be in Ravenclaw, yet someone calls out to you to be in Hufflepuff. Another calls you to be in Slytherin but you can't go there and you know why. You are a brave girl Miss Briefs but which House should you belong in? You should be in…GRYFFINDOR!"

ChiChi exploded with happiness as Bulma ran up to her and hugged her.

"You're in the best House!" Hermione exclaimed hugging Bulma too.

The sorting proceeded and finished. "Before we begin the feast," Dumbledore said, "I would like to apologize for the Dementors that had boarded the train in the middle of the ride. It's seems that the Ministry of Magic is upping their security by checking our train. I would also like to introduce our Head Boys and Head Girls. This year, due to uprising of Lord Voldemort, we too, doubled up on security. We doubled up on the Head Boys and Girls and Prefects. Our two Head Boys are Draco Malfoy and Vegeta Ouji." A round of applause broke out but some couldn't figure out how Draco Malfoy got Head Boy; his father is a notorious Death Eater. "And our two Head Girls are ChiChi Ox and Hermione Granger." More applause broke out because these were the smartest girls in the school.

"Let the feast begin."

**In the Head's Common Room and Head Duties**

"We all have to patrol Dumbledore says," ChiChi said to the other 3 Heads, "So let's go." Vegeta walked out of the common room before anybody did and began his patrol.

He walked near the Gryffindor Common Room to make sure there weren't any lost first years.

"Hey, we should go to Hogsmeade some time!" Vegeta heard chatter ahead.

"That would be so much fun!"

Putting out his light he got closer to the voices. It was that scar-face, Yamcha and the woman Bulma. He got closer in plans to scare the two.

"Up after hours!" Vegeta half yelled. Bulma jumped along with Yamcha.

"Hey Vegeta!" Yamcha greeted nervously.

"This is the Gryffindor Portrait not the Hufflepuff Portrait," Vegeta said folding his arms.

"Right, I was just leaving," Yamcha said, "Bye Bulma. Talk to you tomorrow." Yamcha waved and smiled, then was on his way.

"Woman," Vegeta threatened, "To your common room."

"Ugh! Vegeta you are such an UGH!" Bulma vented; annoyed that Vegeta ruined the moment with Yamcha.

"Care to finish that sentence?" Vegeta sneered, "Or should I dock points on the first day of school?"

"Shove off you Slytherin Slime!" Bulma half screamed before she walked away. But Vegeta was too quick. He trapped her in the corner.

"Where I come from," Vegeta snarled, "You'd be killed already. I am the Prince of Saiyans and you will not treat me this way."

"We are not on Vegetasai," Bulma retorted, "And at Hogwarts you are only the Prince of Jerks! Now let me go!"

"I won't let you off so easy next time Mudblood," Vegeta sneered stressing the word, 'Mudblood'.

"Vegeta, you're not a pure blood either, so I don't see why you're all up in my George Foreman about my blood," Bulma snapped.

"Mine is cleaner than yours," Vegeta snapped back, "And what's a George Foreman?"

"Nothing," Bulma replied, "Good night Prince of Jerks." With that the portrait closed behind her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you fancy the young lady," the fat lady on the portrait said to Vegeta with a smile.

"Shut up tubby," Vegeta snapped as he continued to patrol the school.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

Next:** Chapter 4: Yay Classes!**

Reviews are wonderful. They make my day.

If you find any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know! :D

Peace, Jalapeño


	4. Yay Classes!

Disclaimer: I still don't owns it :(.....oh well.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Yay Classes!**

**Hogwarts ~September 2****nd**

Draco and Vegeta woke up early that morning to do their workout session. As Head Boys, they were allowed to walk around outside unaccompanied so they usually did a few laps around the castle. Vegeta taught Draco how to use his "ki/chi" in exchange that Draco taught him to play the guitar, piano, and the drum set. Draco was capable of flying without magic and throwing ki blasts, though not as strong as Vegeta. Goku and Yamcha occasionally joined them.

They made their way back to the Head's Dormitories to shower and get to class. Unfortunately they bumped into Hermione Granger.

"Ugh guys," Hermione gasped as she held her nose, "You guys stink really bad."

"Like it Granger?" Draco mocked, "Eau de MEN!"

"Ugh no thank you," Hermione answered as she ran out of the common room.

Vegeta laughed and made his way to his room. After showering he used his ki to dry himself off and began putting on his black pants and white collared shirt. He hated wearing robes and often referred to them as 'dresses'. He then tied the silver and green tie around his neck and placed the 'Head Boy' badge on his shirt. He really didn't want to but Dumbledore insisted on the Heads wearing their badges in school. First class: Charms with Flitwick.

Vegeta and Draco patrolled the castle one more time before making their way to the Great Hall. Dumbledore was smiling with his "half-moon spectacles" on the tip of his nose looking over the body of students.

"Welcome to the first day of classes," Dumbledore announced, "If you have any questions, see your Head Boys or Girls or Prefects. Good luck to you all. Let the breakfast begin!"

Vegeta ate his breakfast quick and left early to help direct traffic. After directing first years to class, he saw Bulma looking at her schedule. ~Where is ChiChi?~ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Lost?" Vegeta asked in monotone.

"No," Bulma replied glaring at him, "I just can't my way around."

"Let me see your schedule," Vegeta said snatching it from her hand.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled, "Give it back."

"Relax, I'm Head Boy," Vegeta said coolly reading her list, "You have Charms with Draco and I."

"Oy," Bulma sighed taking her schedule back. She followed Vegeta to class. Draco was waiting for Vegeta as Bulma took a seat with Hermione. Harry was sitting with Ron, a table away from Hermione and Bulma.

"Today class," Professor Flitwick exclaimed from his tower of books which he stood on, "We we'll be learning how to do the Patronus Charm. Now I know a few of you have mastered it already but by a show of a raise of arms, who has mastered it."

Vegeta, Draco, and Harry raised their hands.

"Excellent!" the dwarf professor exclaimed, "And what do yours take shape in, Mr. Potter?"

"Mine is a stag," Harry said kind of shyly.

"Excellent! And yours Mr. Malfoy?"

"A dragon," came Malfoy's smug reply. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It would make sense, Draco! And yours Mr. Ouji?"

"Well," Vegeta started, "Mine varies."

"Really?!" Professor Flitwick gasped at the edge of his tower, "How?"

Vegeta felt everyone's eyes on him. "It depends on who I'm thinking of."

"Give us an example!" Professor Flitwick begged as if he were dying.

"When I thought of my mom, it was a swan. When I thought about my dad, it was an Ozaaru but when we were stopped by Dementors on the Hogwarts Express, it became thousands of butterflies, each about the size of my hand," Vegeta said his voice trailing as if he was taking himself back to the event.

"That's amazing," the small professor whispered but then changed his tune, "Okay class stand up!" With a swish of his wand the desks disappeared creating a huge dueling ring. "Pair up and Malfoy, Ouji, and Potter, pair with somebody who doesn't know how to produce a Patronus. So Malfoy and Granger, Ouji and Briefs, and Potter…oh you're with Ron all right."

The little professor stood in the middle of the class and continued to instruct, "A Patronus is a defense against Dementors. There are other uses of the Patronus but that is its main purpose. Because Dementors are extreme depressions that feed on positive vibes and feelings, we must think of a very happy moment or situation. With that in mind, we swish our wands and say the words, 'Expecto Patronum'. Ouji could you please demonstrate."

Feeling a little embarrassed Vegeta walked in the middle of the ring and pulled out his wand. Thinking of the same thought on the train, Vegeta swished his wand yelling, "Expecto Patronum!" Again, thousands of shining, white butterflies erupted from his wand and scattered around the room. The class awed at the butterflies and his accomplishment.

"Excellent Mr. Ouji, 5 points for Slytherin. Alright with your partners, practice!"

Vegeta stood next to Bulma to help her with her Patronus.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"What?" Vegeta growled.

"Who were you thinking of?" Bulma questioned innocently.

"Why would it concern you?" Vegeta replied.

"I have a hunch," Bulma said before swishing her wish and pronouncing, "Expecto Patronum!" Only a silver vapor steamed from her wand. She frowned.

"Take a wild guess," Vegeta said as he non-verbally produced another Patronus. This time, it was just one oversized, shining, white butterfly. It was just about as tall as Vegeta was. It flapped its wings and took off to the ceiling before Vegeta controlled it to wrestle with Draco's dragon. The butterfly tackled Draco's dragon. Draco turned to Vegeta and mouthed, "Your going down!" Vegeta smirked.

"Were you thinking of me?" Bulma asked not looking at him. Vegeta turned to Bulma with his mouth open in disgust.

"NO!" Vegeta denied, "Why would I think of a Mudblood?!"

"You said to take a wild guess," Bulma sighed as her charm wouldn't work.

"You're not thinking of a happy enough moment," Vegeta muttered.

"It's kind of hard to when you're always putting me down and calling me, 'Mudblood'," Bulma said. Vegeta turned to Draco as his dragon had Vegeta's butterfly in his mouth. Vegeta swished his wand as the butterfly exploded into tiny butterflies that chased the dragon. The dragon however fought back.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Ouji! No Patronus battles!" Professor Flitwick yelled while helping a few students. Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Apparently her Patronus wasn't working either. With a swish of Vegeta's wand, Vegeta's flock of butterflies flew back to him and surrounded Bulma. She closed her eyes and giggled as they made a *whooshing* sound. They disappeared into a shining white glitter before phasing out.

"Now try again," Vegeta counseled.

Bulma focused on the event that just happened a few seconds ago, "Expecto Patronum!" Out of her wand, a shining butterfly slightly smaller than Vegeta's larger butterfly. She turned to Vegeta, "I did it!" Vegeta just smirked. He glanced around the room and found that Hermione's wand produced what seemed to be an otter that swam in the air.

"Alright class!" Flitwick interrupted everyone's practice, "Class is about to end so, please, an 8 inch essay about the uses of the Patronus Charm and a background history about it. Class dismissed."

Vegeta summoned his backpack before asking Bulma, "Next class?"

"Transfigurations," Bulma replied with a smile.

"Me too," Vegeta said.

"Great!" The two of them walked to class but Vegeta help direct traffic before getting to class. Vegeta had completed Transfigurations in his 5th year so he decided just to be a Teacher's Assistant (TA). At times he would teach some spells or grade papers.

Vegeta entered the class and sat in the back at the TA's desk. Bulma joined Hermione at the front of the class. "Mr. Ouji," Professor McGonagall asked from her desk, "Could you please look over the first year's intro paper?"

"Sure Professor," Vegeta replied as Professor McGonagall handed him a stack of papers.

"You know the Auror Department have their eyes on you," the professor said quietly as she gathered her notes to teach her 7th years.

"Yeah," Vegeta replied looking over the papers.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said, "I got a class to teach. Thanks Mr. Ouji."

Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the class while settling the students down. Today the class would be learning to transfigure feathers into gems. Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw ChiChi sitting next to that 3rd class Saiyan Kakarott. He smirked to himself. ~Kakarott will take a while before he notices that ChiChi likes him.~

"Class, we tap the feather, then circle our wands and pronounce, 'Hoyapluma'," Professor McGonagall demonstrated as she transformed the feather in front of her to a fine cut ruby. The class awed at the spell.

"This spell however," Professor McGonagall continued, "Only lasts for a day. It was used to bargain with pirates." The class groaned.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

Next: ******Chapter 5: Of Libraries and Herbs and Encounters**

Thank you for reading :D

Reviews are nice but not necessary XD

Oh yeah, and if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes...let me know. :)

See yah!

~The Jalapeño


	5. Of Libraries and Herbs and Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't owns it...not one thing nothing...but I did make up the plot and one of the spells. XD

* * *

**Chapter Five: Of Libraries and Herbs and Encounters**

**In the Head's Common Room, September 9****th**

Vegeta and Hermione sat in the Head Common Room. Vegeta read his book for Herbology. Herbology and Charms were the two classes he didn't complete yet. Defense Against the Dark Arts, he completed with Draco in their 6th year. Draco was the TA for that class with Vegeta. They usually set up the obstacle course. Hermione was the TA for Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. ChiChi was the TA for Herbology (her specialty) and Charms for the first years.

With ki Sensing, Vegeta could tell that Draco was coming. "I'll be in the library," Vegeta said to Hermione.

"Okay see yah," Hermione smiled at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta walked out the portrait that led to the Head's Common Room. Just as he suspected Draco came walking up the stairs. They shook hands.

"I'll be at the library," Vegeta mentioned in the middle of their handshake, "Don't kill her."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Your lover," Vegeta replied sarcastically. Draco let out a laugh.

"I won't," Draco said, "Just as long as she doesn't kill me." Vegeta suppressed a chuckle.

Vegeta appreciated the library because Madame Pince trusted Vegeta so much that he even had the keys to the library…including the restricted section. She knew Vegeta wouldn't do anything stupid, even if he were in Slytherin.

The first thing that Vegeta saw was ChiChi tutoring Kakarott on something. Vegeta laughed to himself. ChiChi was working very hard while Kakarott slacked off.

"See Goku?" ChiChi showed him a passage in the book.

"Ooo! That looks like lasagna!" Goku exclaimed licking his lips.

"Goku," ChiChi sighed kind of annoyed, "Is there anything else you think about besides food!"

"Well," Goku said scratching his head, "I think about you." ChiChi blushed.

~I'm going to pretend I never saw or heard anything~ Vegeta thought to himself as he walked quickly to the restricted section. He wanted to get a book on Patronus Charms that he could use for his essay.

_Fighting Dark Arts With The Patronus_ was a book that stood out to Vegeta so he picked the book off the shelf and closed the restricted section behind him. Walking towards the tables he found Bulma and sat across from her.

"So what brings your royal majesty to my lowly commoner presences Prince Vegeta?" Bulma asked not taking her eyes off her book.

"Ooo, I just love sarcasm," Vegeta replied, "Could I have another helping?"

"You may," Bulma said, "If you say, 'please'."

"No way," Vegeta retorted, "I'm a prince. I get what I want without begging."

"Whatever," Bulma replied scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

Vegeta began reading the book he picked out. The following passage stood out to him:

"_Though the Patronus' main function is to ward off Dementors, secret messages could be recorded in a Patronus passing the message to the intended audience. This method is much more effective than owls because the Patronus will only deliver its message to the intended audience and can't be intercepted._"

Vegeta took note of that effect and began writing his essay. It wasn't until Vegeta was halfway through his essay when Bulma asked, "Hey Vegeta, what do you think about Yamcha?"

Vegeta stopped himself in the middle of his essay and glared at Bulma.

"I take that as in you don't like him very much," Bulma replied.

"I loathe his presence why do you ask?" Vegeta questioned with anger.

"Well," Bulma sighed happily, "He asked if he could walk me to my classes and we're going to Hogsmeade in October when we can go. He also asked me to watch his first Quidditch match too. He's a real sweetheart and he got me this." Bulma handed Vegeta a necklace that was around her neck. It was a silver butterfly.

"He said that he knew I loved butterflies and that it was my Patronus, so he bought that from me. He tells me that I'm very beautiful and I've never had anyone tell me that before. He treats me like I'm a human being, not lower because I'm a Muggle-born. He, himself, is a pureblood, yet he acts very different from Draco." Bulma sighed as she thought about her new crush.

Vegeta handed the necklace back to Bulma. "Do as you wish with him," Vegeta said trying to conceal his anger.

"Coming from you," Bulma whispered, "It's as if you're giving me your blessing."

"I have to go," Vegeta said, "Head Boy duties I forgot about, but if he so much as hurt one hair on you, I will not hesitate to kill him."

"Alright," Bulma frowned slightly, "Well I'll see you around then."

Vegeta waited 'til he got out of the library and sprinted as fast as he could out of the castle. Jumping, Vegeta caught himself and began to fly out of a window. Flying was a way of venting his anger out.

He sat at the top of the castle throwing ki blasts at the sky. However, the charms that enchanted the castle would catch the ki blasts before hitting the higher clouds. ~I can't I've actually produced feelings for this thing…this…dirty, disgusting, nasty, beautiful, attractive, intelligent Mudblood.~ Vegeta held his head in his hands. The sun was in the middle of the sky. His next class would be starting soon. It was Herbology with Bulma and her scar-face.

**In the Green House**

Hermione stood next to Vegeta in Herbology. Vegeta didn't mind Hermione's company but the other people standing about 10 feet away were quite annoying. It was the blue-haired woman and that scar-faced freak laughing and giggling. Vegeta let out a low growl. Hermione knew Vegeta was irritated but knew better to not annoy a certain Saiyan Prince.

"Alright class!" Professor Sprout yelled, "Settle down. Today we are going to the edge of the Forbidden Forest for a certain herb. This herb is Enfermi. Can anybody tell me what Enfermi is?"

In an instant Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Enfermi, is an herb, that can cure the common cold or flu in a matter of minutes when made in a soup properly," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "However, the Enfermi is an endangered plant in Europe but exponentially grows on the islands of the Polynesian Triangle where its most suitable environment resides."

"Precisely Miss Granger!" Professor Sprout congratulated her student, "5 points for Gryffindor! All right class, let's head out. But first, safety rules, you must have a buddy system and do not go farther then where I have marked. Let's go!"

The class shuffled their way out of the Green House and began walking down the dirt path that led to where the Enfermi grew. Vegeta and Hermione stuck together as they walked somewhat faster than everybody. Upon reaching their destination, Professor Sprout began to alert everyone on what the herb looked like and that it shouldn't be confused with the common grass.

Vegeta used his Saiyan senses to sniff out the herb. The common grass was somewhat of a sweeter scent while the Enfermi was sour smelling. Rubbing his thumbs over the two different grasses, the Enfermi was smoother than the common grass and was also a darker shade green.

"Vegeta?" Hermione asked, "How can you tell the difference?" Hermione was searching the ground for the herb.

"Granger needs glasses," Vegeta joked in monotone, "Look, the Enfermi is a darker green and is smoother than the common — " Vegeta stopped in mid sentence, closed his eyes, and began to sniff the air. His eyes snapped open as his suspicions were confirmed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked pulling out her wand, looking in the direction Vegeta staring.

"PROFESSOR!" Vegeta yelled. Professor Sprout turned around to see a Hungarian Horntail dragon smash 100 yards in front of Vegeta. The monstrous beast opened his mouth blowing steaming hot red fire.

"Embera Amparo!" Vegeta yelled with wand pointed at the dragon. A blue shield erupted from his wand as it clashed with the dragon's fire.

"Aguamenti Maximus!" Hermione screamed as a jet of water erupted from her wand pushing the dragon and his fire back.

"Sprout!" Vegeta yelled pushing the dragon back with his shield, "Get the students out of here!"

"Everybody follow me!" Professor Sprout shouted as they followed her back to the castle. Bulma terrified for her life tore away at the ground and sprinted for the castle as did scar-face and the rest of the class.

The Hungarian Horntail jumped off the ground and began flying towards the castle. Bulma, being the klutz that she is, tripped on her own two feet. She turned around to see the dragon coming right for her. With her heart pounding and her adrenaline rushing, she screamed in terror. His mouth opened to shoot out a fiery stream of flames.

"Move damn it!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped in front of her and yelled, "Embera Amparo!" The same blue shield produced from his wand smashed against and fire and encircled the dragon. No less than 2 seconds later, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared out of nowhere.

Dumbledore flicked his wand as an orange cage surrounded the huge beast. Professor McGonagall ran to Vegeta's side where Bulma was on the ground. Hermione was trying to help Bulma up.

"She twisted her ankle," Vegeta said to McGonagall, "One of the most brilliant witches of our age my nice Saiyan — "

"VEGETA!" Professor McGonagall scolded the Saiyan Prince.

He left them to join up with Dumbledore. The monster blew fire but it didn't leave the magical cage. There was barely any room for the beast to move around.

"Excellent work Mr. Ouji," Dumbledore muttered, "You've save an entire class and a professor from certain death. 150 point to Slytherin."

"I don't need the points Professor," Vegeta stated.

"Maybe you don't," Professor Dumbledore said chuckling, "But your House certainly does. In all my years of teaching, I didn't know that House Points could reach the negatives. Naughty little first years there are in Slytherin."

"Where do you suppose this dragon came from?" Vegeta asked.

"A gift from Voldemort I would suppose," the old professor answered, "We cannot have anymore out door classes. And we'd have to up the security for our Quidditch matches. I guess I now have to put Anti-Dragon Charms up. Hagrid would be most disappointed. Back to the castle Mr. Ouji, I'll have to have a meeting with the Heads of the House."

"What about the dragon Professor?" Vegeta asked.

"No need to worry about the dragon," Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sure Gringotts would be happy to receive another dragon. I will send word to them immediately. Only I can dispel the shield because I originated the spell."

Vegeta walked back to castle and through the front doors. Professor McGonagall was waiting for him there.

"What did the Professor say?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Gringotts will collect the dragon and he's going to have a meeting with the Heads."

"Very well Mr. Ouji," the witch replied, "Tell Professor Sprout that you're all right."

**On Patrol ~October 1****st**, **Evening**

Draco walked around that castle patrolling. He and Granger covered floors 4-7 while Vegeta and ChiChi covered floors 1-3. Just as he turned the corner he bumped into someone. With his wand pointed at the suspect he found a wand pointed at him.

"Merlin Granger," Draco said lowering his wand, "Watch where you're going."

"I could say the same for you ferret boy," Granger mocked.

"Oh no Granger I've been insulted," Malfoy remarked sarcastically.

"It won't be the last time," Hermione retorted.

Draco trapped Hermione against the wall. "There are punishments when one makes fun of a Malfoy," Draco sneered in her ear.

"Oh your Death Eaters are going to attack me," Hermione mocked trying to free herself but Draco had her pinned.

"I'll think of something worst," Malfoy said before letting her go. He walked up the stairs and out of the sight of a flabbergasted Hermione.

Vegeta walked through the halls of the third floor. The only thing that was significant on this floor was the Dungeon: the place where first years are always dared to go in a game of "Truth and Dare". This time it wasn't a bunch of first years, rather two 7th years. The two 7th years he hated seeing together.

"Scar-face," Vegeta scolded rather loudly, "This is the Dungeon not the Hufflepuff Common Room. And woman, if you could only figure out where everything was then I would stop having to direct you to where you're supposed to be."

"Leave it to Vegeta to spoil the moment," Yamcha commented angrily but softly.

"I'm sorry scar-face what was that?" Vegeta threatened, "I think you said you wanted me to punch you into oblivion."

"Well then, bring it!" Yamcha called out getting into a fighter stance.

"I'll will and swiftly!" Vegeta replied with frustration as he powered up.

"STOP IT!" Bulma yelled at the two men, "The both of you. Vegeta's right, we should be in our Common Rooms."

"Now you're going to stick up for him!" Yamcha piped up feeling betrayed.

"Just this one time," Bulma replied, "It's not worth fighting about."

"But — "

Vegeta interrupted Yamcha, "Scar-face, if you feel like losing, I mean playing against Slytherin tomorrow I suggest you listen to Head Boy." Vegeta pointed at his badge enforcing his authority.

Yamcha sighed. "Fine," he said, "I'll see you later Bulma."

"I'll see you in the morning, Yamcha," Bulma replied hugging Yamcha. He left to go to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Gryffindor Tower is upstairs," Vegeta growled, "Or does the Mudblood need a map?"

"No, Vegeta," Bulma replied, "I don't need a map." She began to climb up the stairs but stopped. She turned around to face Vegeta. "I don't understand why you're so concerned about Yamcha and I. You should watch across the Slytherin Common Room for your fellow Sytherin Slime Blaise and a peculiar blond girl." With that Bulma continued back up the stairs.

~Blaise and a blond girl…the only blond girl in Slytherin is a first year and Blaise is no "cradle robber" so who is it?~ Vegeta thought to himself. He began trailing down the stairs to see if Bulma was right. Using ki sensing, ChiChi was on the 2nd floor, Hermione was on the 5th floor, Draco was on the 7th floor, and Mrs. Norris was on the 4th floor with Filch. Focusing extra hard, Vegeta closed his eyes and let his Saiyan senses take over. He felt two people on the first floor and their kis were flaring.

Vegeta levitated down but did very quietly. He began to hear very, very quiet chattering. Moving closer, he began to hear what they were saying.

"Please, Blaise." It was a female voice. "I'm tired of hiding this relationship."

"You know why we have to hide. My father's a Death Eater and your father is in the Order. It's not supposed to work."

"It's Hogwarts. Dumbledore can protect us. You said you didn't agree with your father's and Voldemort's ideas. Join the Order and spy for us."

"It's not that easy."

Vegeta moved closer and his eyes widened. It was his well-respected Slytherin comrade, Blaise Zabini and…Luna Lovegood? Vegeta was indeed shocked.

"I'll see Dumbledore tomorrow then," Blaise sighed with his head hung, "But can you please come with me?"

"Of course Blaise," Luna said hugging Blaise. He kissed her forehead and continued to hug her.

"Miss Lovegood, you are far away from the Ravenclaw Tower," Vegeta announced.

Luna gasped and pulled away from Blaise. She pulled her wand out to find that it was the Head Boy, Vegeta.

"Bye Blaise. I'm sorry," she said running up the stairs.

Vegeta watched her run up the stairs then turned back to Blaise. He was stunned and unable to move. Vegeta stepped closer.

"What's the matter Blaise?" Vegeta smirked, "Saiyan got your tongue?"

"No sir," Blaise shook his head.

"Back to the Common Room," Vegeta ordered cocking his head towards the Slytherin Dungeon.

Blaise began to walk there but stopped. "Vegeta?" Blaise asked quietly.

Vegeta looked at him. Blaise was scared out of his wits as if he just met his worst nightmare. "What?"

"Please don't say anything," Blaise slightly whimpered then gulped, "About me and Luna."

"It's, "Luna and I'," Vegeta corrected but then added, "And only if you see Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Right, thanks," Blaise sighed relieved and nodded.

* * *

**End Chapter 5**

Next: **Chapter 6: Quidditch**

Same old: Grammar or Spelling + Errors = You let me know.

Peace, Jalapeño


	6. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I no owns it.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Quidditch**

**The Quidditch Field ~October 2****nd**

Today was the first Quidditch match of the whole year. It was Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. What a way to kick off the season! Vegeta was on the ground with Kakarott. They were to catch anybody who fell off brooms. ChiChi was also patrolling the area. Hermione asked for Dumbledore's permission to watch this game instead of patrolling. Smiling, Dumbledore allowed her as his eyes twinkled.

Vegeta dug his foot in the ground as he walked around. The elevated bleachers were filled with all the students from Hufflepuff and Slytherin with some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors like Luna and Hermione. The stadium rumbled with the cheers of the fans as the players walked out of the locker rooms and to the pitch.

The players circled around Madam Hooch who would referee the match. She let loose the snitch and bludgers. "Listen everyone," Madam Hooch threatened, "I expect good sportsmanship from everyone. Don't get all sour puss from losing." She then threw the quaffle up and blew her whistle. One of the Hufflepuff Chasers caught the quaffle and the game began.

Yamcha as the Keeper flew straight to the goal post and defended it from the Slytherin Chasers. Draco Malfoy was already on the hunt for the snitch. The quaffle had been intercepted between the two Houses countless times as the score was neck to neck at a 40-40.

Draco scanned the Qudditch pitch in search of that little irritating piece of floating gold. Finally, a gleam in the sunlight and he saw a little snitch close to the ground. In an instant, Draco's Firebolt accelerated to a top speed to snatch the snitch. The Hufflepuff's Seeker saw Malfoy darting for the ground and decided to pursue after him.

Irritably, the Slytherin reached for the little gold ball but in the corner of his eye he saw the seeker from Hufflepuff. Draco pushed his broom to go faster. The sound of rushing wind sounded in his ear.

"DRACO!" Draco heard a voice but didn't pay attention and grabbed the snitch.

*SLAM*

An "Ooo" sounded from the crowd as Draco Malfoy fell off his broom but was caught by Vegeta.

**In the Medical Wing**

"Is he going to be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Draco heard a familiar voice sounding distressed. Malfoy groggily opened his eyes and found himself in one of the medical wing's beds.

"Miss Granger, please!" Madam Pomfrey hushed, "He'll be alright."

Draco groaned after complaining, "My head." He made an effort to get up but felt someone's hand push him back down.

"Save your energy," Hermione said concerned, "You had a nasty hit to the head."

"Ugh," Draco moaned, "What happened?"

"Well," Hermione started, "You got closelined by a pole. I tried to warn you but you didn't listen — "

"What she means to say was that you shouldn't have let your pride get to your head and because your head was so big it hit a pole," Vegeta said smirking.

"Thanks for the comfort, your highness," Draco rolled his eyes in sarcasm, "Kay let's go!"

Just as Draco was about to get up Madam Pomfrey rushed in with a potion in hand. "MR. MALFOY! You lie back down this instant!" Draco growled but lay back down. Vegeta left to go somewhere.

Hermione looked away from Draco and bit her lip. She looked back in his eyes saying, "I hope you feel better soon." With that Hermione left the medical wing and went back to the Head Common Rooms.

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

Next:**Chapter 7: Angels Cry**

Same routine with grammar and spelling.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer :D.

Just a side note: I finished the story on my computer but I just have to edit it and stuff. There are 17 chapters plus an epilogue. (Just FYI)

Thanks for reading :)

Reviews are nice.

Peace, The Jalapeño


	7. Angels Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Angels Cry**

**In the Halls of Hogwarts ~October 2****nd**** Afternoon**

Vegeta walked around the halls. His destination: Dumbledore's office. He continued his travel as he passed by ChiChi and Kakarott flirting in the hallway. ~Finally that baka got a clue~ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Licorice Wands," Vegeta said the password to the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office. The statue moved as it revealed the winding stairs that led to the wooden door of the office. Vegeta heard talking behind the door. With his heightened senses, Vegeta listened to the conversation.

"We will grant you the protection of the Order," Dumbledore said to a very scared Blaise, "Miss Lovegood, would you please let Mr. Ouji in."

The door opened as Luna appeared in the door. Vegeta walked in as he saw Zabini scared out of his brains. Luna held his hand to comfort him.

"Mr. Ouji," Dumbledore called Vegeta, "Meet the newest member of the Order."

Vegeta grunted and nodded.

"Look up Zabini!" Dumbledore encouraged the young wizard, "For now, I suggest that your relationship with Miss Lovegood should be on the DL. I think that other Slytherins would not appreciate inter-House relationships. Speaking of such, I would like to have a word with Mr. Ouji alone. Good day Miss Lovegood and Mr. Zabini."

Blaise and Luna left Dumbledore's office leaving Vegeta alone with the old Professor.

"Mr. Ouji?" Dumbledore asked, "Is it true that Draco received the Dark Mark?"

Vegeta nodded. "I think Professor, you should know what his mission is this year."

"Do to Mr. Ouji."

"Draco is supposed to lead a group of Death Eaters through the Vanishing Cabinet when Voldemort attacks the school. When he does, his mission is to kill you," Vegeta said in a monotone and almost uncaring tone, "Blaise was supposed to help him."

"Mr. Zabini failed to tell me that," Dumbledore muttered, "Though I had a feeling he was holding something back from me. But that's not what worries me. What worries me is Mr. Malfoy's relationship with Miss Granger."

"Nothing is official," Vegeta replied, "But she is developing feelings for him as well as him for her."

"I could feel that, Mr. Ouji," Dumbledore replied standing up and facing the window, "Is Hermione aware of Draco's becoming a Death Eater or his mission?"

"Scarhead told her that Draco had a fit in the robe fittings when the tailor tried to get his measurements. Especially for his arm."

"Very well. I must go on another mission with Mr. Potter soon," Dumbledore said turning back to Vegeta, "Also, this weekend is the first time our students are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I would appreciate it if the Head Boys and Girls were there."

"It's a 'can do' Professor," Vegeta replied, "But how long is this next mission going to take?"

"I hope less than a day," Dumbledore sighed, "Now if you'll let Mr. Potter in, I need to have a word with him alone."

Vegeta opened the door to find Harry there. Vegeta continued to down the stairs as Harry walked into the office. The door closed behind him.

**In Hogwarts Symphony Room**

Vegeta was supposed to either do his homework or patrol the halls, but today he just felt like playing the piano. In the symphony room, the school had a few pianos but only one grand piano. It was white and shiny. The choir would usually practice here but because of the Quidditch match, rehearsals were cancelled.

His fingers glided across the piano playing a series of melodic chords. It was a way of expressing himself in different ways and emotions. He had been practicing a song he had learned over the summer.

Humming the melody of the song, Vegeta began to become so entranced in his music he was unaware of his audience. After completing the song, Vegeta hung his head at the thoughts running through his head.

"Wow," a little whispered awed.

Vegeta snapped his head up to see who his audience was. It was the woman, Bulma.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta growled angrily feeling a bit embarrassed that someone had watched him pour his soul into music.

"Well, I was just walking by and I heard such beautiful music I had to see who it was," Bulma shyly replied. She walked closer and sat next to Vegeta. "And I do believe that angels cry," Bulma said as she looked into his eyes.

"You know _Angels Cry_?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"Duh!" Bulma replied smiling, "Mariah Carey's my favorite artist. I have all her albums. _Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel_ is one of my favorites. Please sing the song."

"Fine," Vegeta growled, "But if you tell anyone about this, consider yourself dead."

"I promise," Bulma vowed crossing her heart.

~_Even the angels cry_~

Vegeta began to play the song again as his hands again glided across the piano. He felt really dizzy and woozy from being nervous but he didn't want to make a complete idiot out of himself. His voice had a hint of rasp but it was nevertheless soulful.

_I shouldn't have walked away_

_I would've stayed, if you said_

_We could've made everything okay,_

_But we just_

_Threw the blame back and forth_

_We treated love like a sport_

_The final blow hit so low _

_I'm still on the ground_

_I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall_

_Shattered and pieces curled on the floor_

_Super natural love conquers all_

_Remember we used to touch the sky?_

_And lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_I felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_But we let it drift_

_In a storm_

_Every night_

_I feel the angels cry_

_C'mon babe can't our love be revived?_

_Bring it back and we gon' make it right._

_I'm on the edge just trying to survive,_

_As the angels cry_

_Limitless omnipresent _

_Kind of love couldn't have guessed _

_It would just up and disappear _

_In the whirlwind_

_Here I am walking on this narrow rope_

_Wobbling but won't let go_

_Waiting for a glimpse of the sun's glow_

_I know I can stand just pull me back up_

_Like there aint no hurricane _

_It's just us_

_I'm willing to live and die for our love_

_Baby we can get back that shine_

'_Cause lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_I felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_But we let it drift_

_In a storm_

_Every night_

_I feel the angels cry_

_C'mon babe can't our love be revived?_

_Bring it back and we gon' make it right._

_I'm on the edge just trying to survive,_

_As the angels cry_

_Baby I'm missin' you_

_Don't allow love to lose_

_We gotta ride it through_

_I'm reaching for you _

_Baby I'm missin' you_

_Don't allow love to lose_

_We gotta ride it through_

_I'm reaching for you _

_Lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_Felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_But we let it slip_

_In a storm_

_Every night_

_I feel the _

_~Angels Cry~_

Vegeta stopped on the last chord and hung his head feeling a bit emotional.

"That was amazing," Bulma whispered referring to the power and soul in the song as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Ooo I got chicken skin." Bulma shivered slightly from her chicken skin and began rubbing her arms.

"I would like a moment alone please," Vegeta growled slightly.

"If you ever need to talk to me Vegeta," Bulma said patting his back, "I'm right here."

Vegeta just grunted. Bulma got up and began to walk out the door. He lifted his head to watch her walk out. She looked at him one last time before leaving; she shined a smile before wiping a small tear from her eye and then she was gone.

~I believe you Bulma~ Vegeta thought ~ Angels do Cry~

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

Next: **Chapter 8: Hogsmeade**

Same ol' with grammar and spelling.

_Angels Cry_ is Mariah Carey's song (From _Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel_) and belongs to her and whoever else owns it. (It's an amazing song :D)

Peace, Jalapeño


	8. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own either Dragonball or Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hogsmeade**

**At the Castle, Great Hall ~October 3****rd**

"Can't wait to go!" Bulma squealed in excitement, as today was first opportunity to go to Hogsmeade, "And I get to go with Yamcha!"

"Ooo," ChiChi teased, "Someone's got a boyfriend!"

"Oh please ChiChi," Bulma replied, "What about you and Goku?"

"Shut up," ChiChi giggled and blushed.

"Remember ChiChi," Hermione reminded the raven-hair girl, "We have to patrol Hogsmeade."

"Oh yeah," ChiChi sighed. She caught sight of Vegeta as he cocked his head towards the door. Getting his message, Vegeta and ChiChi walked to the door.

Dumbledore began his announcement, "Today is the first day you'll be able to go to Hogsmeade. Just make sure that you have your permission slip from your parents or guardians. Sorry 1st and 2nd years, only 3rd years and above are allowed." A groan sounded throughout the Great Hall. "Enjoy your visit to Hogsmeade!" Dumbledore announced before the students left.

ChiChi and Vegeta were already on the trail that led to Hogsmeade checking for the students' permission forms. Hermione and Draco were leading the students to Hogsmeade and to various stores. After everyone was accounted for ChiChi and Vegeta went up to Hogsmeade. ChiChi joined Goku as they went to 3 Broomsticks. Vegeta joined Draco at the Hog's Head to get a drink.

"I told you," Vegeta muttered to Draco after getting a butterbeer.

"Told me what?" Draco asked sipping his drink.

"Mudblood likes you," Vegeta smirked from his drink.

"Shut up," the blond replied putting his mug down. There was giggling in the corner. They both turned to see Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron conversing and laughing.

"I'll say that if you don't take her, weasel will," Vegeta taunted the blond Slytherin.

"Not in a million years!" Draco hissed back at the prince.

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"Look at weasel and the way he looks at Granger," Vegeta pointed out in the direction of Hermione.

Draco turned to see that Ron had his eyes on the know-it-all Mudblood. The redhead would scan her and look back in her eyes and smile at anything she said. Draco felt a heat of jealousy pang in his body. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Will that be all?" the bartender asked the two Head Boys.

"Yeah," Draco replied paying him his tab. Vegeta also paid for his drink before they began walking out. Just as he walked out the door he bumped into…Bulma?

"Woman," Vegeta warned.

"Oh," Bulma flushed, "Sorry Vegeta." Yamcha followed her as they continued into the Hog's Head.

As Draco and Vegeta walked Draco asked, "Oh yeah? Well what's going on with that Mudblood and you?"

"Nothing," Vegeta replied quickly.

"Sure," Draco smirked.

"Shut up," Vegeta growled. They continued to walk in silence around Hogsmeade patrolling. "What I do know that if you carry out your plan for Voldemort, Hermione will definitely reject you."

Draco sighed, "Well it's not that easy."

"Just break the damn cabinet!" Vegeta snarled.

"If I do, then they'll know because the other side will break too," Draco snapped back.

"So?" Vegeta retorted, "How are they going to get here? There are charms everywhere."

"The Dark Lord knows his ways around. He has spies that I don't know about."

"Frick them."

"I guess," Draco sighed defeated, "Do you think I should talk to Dumbledore?"

"He already knows."

"WHAT?! HOW!?" Draco exclaimed fearful.

"Me."

"Damn," Draco sighed, "Am I dead meat?"

"Nah, he's just going to keep an extra eye on you."

"Great," Draco sighed, "I need all the eyes on me I can get."

After a few hours at Hogsmeade, it was time for the students to return back to Hogwarts. Vegeta stayed behind at Hogsmeade to continue rounding up the students while Draco began leading them back to the castle. That last people to leave were Hermione, ChiChi, Bulma, and Yamcha. Vegeta just past them up and continued to the castle.

At times, Yamcha would be arrogant and show off just to impress, especially to someone he liked. This annoyed a particular girl named Hermione. She rolled her eyes in irritation, but Bulma didn't seem to mind. Bulma was wrapped up in his stories about Quidditch.

"So much for your talent, you guys lost the last game," Hermione felt a bit irate being around Yamcha even if he was Bulma's boyfriend.

Yamcha stopped in his tracks rather offended and defended his pride by saying, "At least I can see where I'm going and not fly into a pole like that git Malfoy!"

Blood boiled in Hermione's veins. She turned around as her skin began to darken into a pink steaming with anger. *BAM!* Hermione punched that ugly scar-face in the face. Bulma and ChiChi jumped on Hermione to hold her back before she could let loose all her anger.

"There's more where that came from!" Hermione yelled as she made an attempt to get at Yamcha. Yamcha on the other hand stood still in shock, his mouth gaping open. His hand covered the bruise that Hermione had gladly given him.

"Hermione!" ChiChi screamed, "Restrain yourself!"

"Listen to her Mudbloo—oops!" Yamcha cover his mouth forgetting that Bulma was right there. "I mean um — "

"Never mind Yamcha," Bulma sighed in sadness, "Let's go back to the castle." The three girls began to walk back to the castle. Hermione on the other hand, wanted to punch that idiot some more. They left Yamcha standing by himself.

* * *

**End Chapter 8**

Next: **Chapter 9: Fighting, Uniting, and I'm Yours**

Same routine with Grammar and Spelling

Thanks for reading :)

Peace, Jalapeño


	9. Fighting, Uniting, and I'm Yours

Disclaimer: The usual.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fighting, Uniting, and I'm Yours**

**Back at the Castle, Head Common Rooms**

Hermione stormed into the Head Common Rooms scared and angry. She hadn't known what overcame her as she defended the one boy who had been her enemy. That boy who had called her, 'Mudblood' and insisted on her being lower than the dirt was now someone she cared for.

"Ooo," Draco sneered, "Looks like Granger is ecstatic." Draco smirked at his sarcasm and loved to taunt poor Hermione just for a reaction.

Hermione walked up to and hissed, "I am this close to performing the killing curse and if you don't want to be the victim then you shut your stupid ferret mouth." She was just about to storm into her room but Draco caught her arm.

"Now now Granger," Draco tsked, "Anger is unbecoming of one of the members of the Golden Trio. What could have possibly happened that you had to threaten the old ferret with the killing curse?" Draco smirked once again.

"You know Draco," Hermione whispered softly freeing herself from his grasp, "Sometimes I think you would actually care about me and I forget that you're a Death Eater. At other times, I think your just taunting me." Instead of storming, she walked to her room and closed the door behind her quietly.

"She said my name," Draco whispered to himself.

**In the Great Hall During Dinner**

"Drakie what's wrong?" Pansy Parkison asked her (not so) secret crush.

"Nothing," Draco answered folding his arms. A trait he had picked up from hanging around Vegeta too much.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked making a 'puppy dog' face.

"Positive."

"But you haven't even eaten anything," Pansy noted rather concerned.

Draco didn't answer but he began eating to make Pansy be quiet. Sure she was a nice girl…at least to the Slytherins, but she just wasn't his type. His eyes gazed about the Gryffindor table before spotting Hermione. She was with Ron and Harry. The three of them were talking and laughing. He felt envious and just wanted to sit at that table. Pansy noticed that Draco kept looking at the Golden Trio. She suspected that he had a thing for the Mudblood. She sighed.

"I'm going to the common room," Draco muttered to Vegeta before leaving.

**Patrolling that Night**

Hermione and Draco were rather quiet while patrolling. Neither had said a word to each other. Vegeta was rather surprised yet unsurprised by their behavior. He'd expected at least one of them would confront the other nevertheless he felt that it wasn't his business to intrude on.

ChiChi, on the other hand, was catching Sytherins left and right on the bottom floor. She despised that House so she found joy in her job. Vegeta chuckled to himself.

"I said I was sorry it was just a slip of the tongue I promise Bulma!" Yamcha defended himself from incident that happened up in Hogsmeade.

"No Yamcha," Bulma sighed, "Not tonight. I just want to go to sleep."

"No Bulma!" Yamcha grabbed her wrist.

"Yamcha let me go!" Bulma hissed as the pain deepened in her wrist. *SLAP* Bulma's other hand cradled her face in shock as her boyfriend just smacked her across the face. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as the stinging persisted.

"There's more where that came from," Yamcha growled as he pinned up against the wall, "Now you're coming with me and that's final."

*WHAM* Yamcha felt a fist collide with his face as he fell to the floor. He gasped as he began to get up. Bulma dropped to the floor. He saw Vegeta kneel down next to Bulma.

"Can you stand?" Vegeta asked. Bulma struggled to stand but failed as she shook her head. It appeared that she had twisted her ankles after being dropped. *BOOM* Yamcha had kicked the side of Vegeta's head. Vegeta flew a few feet as an aching sensation accumulated in his temporal region. Vegeta let out an aggravated yell as rage rushed through his body. He began to hear his heart beat in his ear.

Vegeta shot up and charged Yamcha. Grabbing him by his shirt, Vegeta pinned him against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta yelled at him, "First you slap a girl than you attack a Head Boy! I am going to kill you." Vegeta threw Yamcha against the ground. "Avada — "

"VEGETA!" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta turned around to face Bulma.

"What?" he growled annoyed.

"You can't kill anybody," Bulma whispered, "Not even him."

"He could've killed you," Vegeta snarled.

"It's not worth using an unforgivable," Bulma replied with tears in her eyes.

Vegeta turned back to Yamcha, "You better get back to your common room before I skin you alive! Now GET!" Yamcha yelped as he tore away through the halls to get to his common room.

"Can you stand yet?" Vegeta asked annoyed. Bulma shook her head. Her ankles and face were still in pain while her broken heart pounded against its cage. Vegeta picked her up. "You should sleep it off," Vegeta suggested, "My common room is just around the corner."

He carried her to the Head's Common Room and walked inside. He took her to his room and laid her on his bed. He began to tuck her in for bed when Bulma asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," Vegeta replied as he left the room and lowered the lights. Bulma found it hard to come across sleep but did her best to fall asleep. Today's events just were so sudden. Yamcha saying, 'Mudblood' in front of her, Yamcha hitting her and almost having his way with her; then, there was some light to this darkness. Vegeta saved her and took her to his bed to let her rest. She let the rest of her tears roll out her eyes; angel tears. Her eyes began to droop as sleep began to over take her.

**The Next Morning, ~October 4****th**

Hermione awoke feeling a little woozy. Her dreams of Draco had been getting to her. She constantly told her self that they were just classmates and nothing more. ~Okay so what he's sometimes nice and kind of cute but weird and rude most of the time~ Hermione concluded to herself.

She began to hear guitars in the Head's Common Room but just shook her head saying it was her imagination. She showered and groomed herself for the day, and then she began to hear a favorite muggle song being played. Her eyes widened. Singing followed the guitar.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Hermione squealed as she rushed to get cleaned. Before walking out she put on her "serious face" to hide her excitement. When she opened her door, she was completely and utterly surprised. Both Vegeta and Draco were playing guitar but only Draco was singing.

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Interested, Hermione walked over to the couches opposite of them and sat down to watch the show. Draco smirked. He hoped to get Hermione to listen to him. Now his plan was working. Making direct eye contact with Hermione, Draco smiled and continued to sing.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Feeling like a little schoolgirl with a crush, Hermione smiled and flushed as it seemed that Draco was directing the song to her. It was what he intended and Draco smirked inwardly as he got this reaction from her.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

Hermione lied about Vegeta not singing. He was singing all of the harmonizing parts for Draco. Together they were magnificent.

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me_

_(I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_(No more, no more)_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, there's no need_

_(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate_

_(Our time is short)_

_'Cause our time is short_

_(This is our fate)_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

Draco finished his last strum as the song came to an end. Vegeta excused himself from the room and let the two be alone.

"What did you think?" Draco asked smirking.

"I thought it was really nice," Hermione said standing up. Draco stood up too. "I would just like to know who the intended audience of that performance was for," Hermione smiled.

Draco moved a step closer to Hermione, "Honestly Hermione, you don't know that was for?"

"No, Draco tell me," Hermione whispered.

"For the smartest witch in the school you can be a bit dense."

As if on cue to interrupt such a moment by annoying authors, ChiChi walked into the room yawning and complaining about something. Noticing how close they were to each other Draco came up with an excuse that he needed to be somewhere at the moment. Hermione felt her heart drop.

**In Vegeta's Room**

Vegeta walked into his room and with a flick of his wand the lights began to illuminate the room. Bulma stirred in her sleep. Vegeta walked over to her side and sat down on the bed. He looked at her face to see if there was a trace of the incident last night. Fortunately, the bruise was small and hardly visible. With a touch of make up, nobody would even notice it.

Gently, Vegeta shook her to wake her up. Bulma moaned something incoherent as she continued to sleep.

"Woman," Vegeta growled, "It's time to get up." Bulma opened her eyes to find a scowling Vegeta.

"Good morning to you," Bulma smiled and laughed as she started to get up.

"It's 7:30," Vegeta warned, "You should get ready and go to breakfast."

"Thanks Vegeta," Bulma hugged the Saiyan Prince, "For everything." Vegeta didn't know what to do so he just stood still. "By the way," Bulma added, "Where did you sleeping last night?"

"On the ground," Vegeta replied cocking his head to a futon and some pillows on the ground.

"Oh," Bulma gasped softly, "Sorry. I'll see you in Charms then. Bye."

* * *

**End Chapter 9**

Next: **Chapter 10: I'm Yours Reprise**

Thanks for reading.

"I'm Yours" is a song by Jason Mraz and belongs to the respected owners.

Peace, Jalapeño


	10. I'm Yours Reprise

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

**Warning: **If you don't like the Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger pairing......too bad! XD

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I'm Yours Reprise**

**In Defense Against the Dark Arts ~November 6****th**

Draco and Vegeta spent about 10 minutes in Defense Against the Dark Arts setting up the first obstacle course. The course consisted of open fields with various creatures such as blasted end skrewts, BIG spiders, and carnivorous plants. Another section required swimming across and battling water creatures. The end contained a boggart.

Draco was rather proud of their work knowing that the students would have a hard time. Vegeta just wore the scowl he always wore. They reported back to Snape that the course was finished.

"Class," Snape announced in his usual monotone voice, "We will now begin the obstacle course. You'll need to get into groups of 4 and because there are 36 in this class it should be perfect. One group will run the obstacle course, after ten minutes the next group will enter. If you should feel life threatened, shoot up bright red sparks and the TAs or myself will come. First group, go!"

The first group entered the obstacle course as the rest of the class waited. Vegeta and Draco were in the course flying above to watch for red sparks. Hermione, Ron, Bulma, and ChiChi were in the 9th and last group. Hermione was a bit nervous because Harry wasn't there as he was the best at this class, however it brought her comfort that Draco was flying above keeping watch.

"Group 9 go!" Snape half-yelled.

The four ran into the obstacle course and they first came across the gigantic spiders. Ron almost fainted but had to overcome his fears in that moment.

"Arania Exabe!" Ron shouted as a blue light erupted from his wand and shriveled the spiders in front of them.

The group continued their move into the vast lake. "Hold on to me!" ChiChi said as she jumped into the lake. The other three clung to her as she used a speed boost charm that sent the group sailing through the water. As they reached the other side of the lake they were greet by Draco.

"FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled at Hermione as she felt taken back.

"You'll pay you little prick," Ron threatened as he went to punch Malfoy. Slowly Malfoy began transform into an enormous spider. Ron gasped and jumped back.

"Boggart!" Bulma yelled, "Ridikulus!" The boggart snapped into a balloon spittered every way. Hermione laughed at the balloon. They finished their course as they walked out of the course and into the classroom.

"Class," Snape announced, "You did exceptionally. No one needed help, so next obstacle course will be much more difficult."

Class ended but Draco needed to go somewhere. He had seen his form in the boggart. Not only does he have feelings for Hermione but that she's afraid of him; the boggart confirmed that.

~Please, I need to be somewhere alone~ Draco thought to himself as he walked along the 7th floor. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall. ~The Room of Requirements~ Draco thought to himself as he opened the door and walked in.

Looking in the corner, Draco remembered his mission. There stood the tall black Vanishing Cabinet. If he carried out his mission, he would gain favor with the Dark Lord but lose Hermione forever. If he destroyed the cabinet, Voldemort would attack his family. He couldn't lose his mother. His father could take care of himself but he was in league with the Dark Lord and would even betray his own family to fight with him. His mother never agreed to her husband's wishes to join the Dark Lord, but she would be in danger if Draco followed Vegeta advice.

His wand was pointed at the cabinet as thoughts ran through his head. ~My mother~ Draco began to let loose a few tears in frustration ~I can't.~ He lowered his wand. It just seemed impossible.

Draco heard the door close behind him. He whipped around to find Hermione. His wand was pointed at her; his eyes were red from tearing earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Draco threatened as his wand was still pointed at Hermione.

"Draco," Hermione whispered as she walked closer.

"Don't move," Draco threatened as if something had possessed him.

"Are you really going to attack me? Draco snap out of it," Hermione coaxed the angry blond. Draco slowly lowered his wand.

"What are doing here?" Draco seethed.

"I was looking for you honestly," Hermione replied walking up to Draco. He flinched when her hand touched his face, wiping away his tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco replied shaking his head. His heart began to pound around in his chest at the proximity of the girl he had crushed on for years.

"Don't lie to me," Hermione whispered as her voice cracked, "Vegeta told me about your mission." Tears began to run down her face. She threw her arms around Draco's waist and began to sob. "Please," Hermione cried, "Don't do it." Draco turned his head away.

"Granger," Draco said in a firm voice, "You're making like it is so easy. Whether I complete my mission or not, I will lose an important woman in my life."

"What do you mean?" Hermione cried looking into Draco's silver, yet stormy eyes.

"If I destroy the cabinet, he'll kill my mom. If I follow through, I'll lose you," Draco whispered solemnly. Hermione felt Draco's hands on her face wiping away her tears. "I don't want to lose you," Draco whispered to Hermione, "If Dumbledore can protect my mother, I'll destroy the cabinet."

"I don't want to lose you either," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione," Draco said smiling, "Would you mind being your worst enemy's girlfriend?"

"Only if you could love a Mudblood," Hermione whispered back.

"I think I already do," Draco said before he kissed his Mudblood.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore," Draco made up his mind.

"One thing though," Hermione said seriously, "We have to keep this on the down low for now. We don't know who is spying on us." Draco nodded before hugging Hermione.

"Oh and one more thing Draco," Hermione smiled and winked, "I'm yours." Draco smirked.

* * *

**End Chapter 10**

Next: **Chapter 11: It is Done**

Thanks for reading!!!

Once again with the grammar and spelling!

Peace, Jalapeño


	11. It is Done

Disclaimer: I aint scared of the popo!!......I mean um I don't own it!!!! XD

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: It is Done**

**In Dumbledore's Office**

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at the Head Boy and Girl, "How can I be of service today?"

Draco looked at Hermione as if he was asking her to talk but Hermione nodded urging him to tell Dumbledore.

"Well," Draco said nervously, "It's about my mission."

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled, "Mr. Ouji has told me about it."

"I don't want to do it anymore," Draco stated softly.

"I'm very proud of you Draco but what seems to be troubling you," Dumbledore looked into Draco's eyes very concerned.

"He's going to get my mom," Draco whispered.

"Do you want to Order to protect your mother? She could be kept at HQ if you'd like." Draco nodded. "Alright Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said standing up, "I shall send the Order and your mother a Patronus. If she accepts your request she may stay at the Order's Headquarters but as for you Malfoy, no funny business." Dumbledore turned to face Draco, "In exchange for your mother's protection you must fight with the Order of Phoenix whether you have to face your father or not, do I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded again. "I will alert you in a few days the outcome of the situations. If she accepts, you Draco, will take me to the cabinet and we will destroy it together."

Hermione hugged Draco, feeling proud of him because he had conquered his fears.

**A Few Days Later, In the Room of Requirements**

Draco, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, and Vegeta were standing in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. Mrs. Malfoy happily accepted the invitation and escaped as soon as she could. Molly Weasly and Tonks were taking good care of Narcissa. Narcissa helped around the Order with Molly as they cleaned up and made dinner. Needless to say, the two women became very close friends.

"It is time," Professor Dumbledore announced as he pointed his wand at the cabinet. Draco and Hermione got their wands out too. Vegeta just figured he'd use his ki. "On three," Professor Dumbledore instructed, "One, two, three!" Using various spells and Vegeta using ki-blasts destroyed the cabinet until it was ashes.

Professor Dumbledore said solemnly, "It is done."

* * *

**End Chapter 11**

Next: **Chapter 12: Talent Show**

Much Mahalos for reading!!!

Next is chapter is longer. No worriez!!! XD

Peace, Jalapeño


	12. Talent Show

Disclaimer: meow meow mew mew meow mew (translation: I don't own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Talent Show**

**Head's Common Rooms December 4****th**

December rolled and so did Vegeta's eyes. The common room was Draco's and Hermione's hideout. A lot of the other students would be too stunned to find out that the two were official. They would sit next to the fireplace and laugh about menial things. He felt, in a way, sad for the two because of the face they had to put on in public around other students. They would act like enemies in class but they were best friends in the Head's Common Room.

Vegeta walked out of the room giving them some time and space. As he walked down the hall he found a bunch of students huddled around a poster. There was a lot of hustle and bustle so Vegeta checked the scene out. The poster was an announcement:

_Talent Show _

_December 20__th_

_If You Got It, Flaunt It_

There were categories of talents that students could enter in but only one grand winner. That's when he saw Bulma writing a few things down on a piece of paper. Just as she turned around to walk away she bumped into Vegeta who had just moved into her way.

"Oh hey Vegeta," Bulma smiled after bumping into the Saiyan Prince, "Want to walk with me to the Library?"

"Fine," Vegeta growled.

"Isn't this exciting?" Bulma gasped, "Talent show! We never had any in our school in Japan. Are you entering?"

"Maybe," Vegeta muttered not really knowing if he was going to enter.

"You should!" Bulma encouraged, "Your voice is amazing!"

"Yeah," Vegeta said in monotone.

The two reached the library and Vegeta opened the door for Bulma. After walking in, the two came into eye contact with Yamcha, who was ten feet away from them, about to walk out the door. An overwhelming fear encased Bulma as she began to shiver from the thought of the incident a while ago. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her away from the situation and into the corner of the library: his favorite study spot.

Bulma sighed in relief. Weeks of nightmares were caused from the horrifying incident. It was taking Bulma forever to get over the relationship. She fought back tears because she didn't want Vegeta to see her like this: weak.

Vegeta sat her down and wiped her tears. ~Why is everybody crying~ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Stop crying," Vegeta whispered. What he meant to say was "_Everything's going to be okay_," but his pride wouldn't let him. Bulma was very aware of his pride and how he wouldn't say certain things because of it.

"Ugh," Bulma sighed wiping her tears, "Sorry. Kay let's get to work. I have to write an essay for Transfigurations." She forced a smile to help brighten her spirit a bit. Vegeta just grabbed a book to read to pass the time.

All of a sudden Goku popped out of nowhere…literally.

"AH!" Bulma screamed as Goku appeared out of nowhere as if he apparated.

"Baka!" Vegeta yelled startled at the demi-saiyan.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said in his normal enthusiastic tone.

"You've better have a good excuse for interrupting your prince in the library now what do you want?!" Vegeta half-yelled, half-growled, "And how in the blazes did you apparate on school grounds?"

"Oh sorry your highness," Goku apologized with his trademark grin, "This is the move I wanted to show you. It's called _Instant Transmission_. It's better than apparating because you can't apparate on school grounds. And with _Instant Transmission_, you don't need your wand."

"Very clever Kakarott, now tell me how do I do this _Instant Transmission_?" Vegeta asked as the trick sounded interesting.

"Let's go outside where there's more space," Goku said as he offered his arm, "Hold on to me. Bulma want to come?"

"Sure," Bulma agreed as she took hold of Goku's arm. Vegeta reluctantly took his arm as the demi-saiyan instant transmitted outside.

**Out on the Field of the School Grounds**

The trio reappeared outside as a cold wind rushed through. Bulma shivered because she had left her winter coat in her common room.

"Baka," Vegeta mumbled as he handed Bulma his winter coat.

"Won't you get cold?" Bulma asked looking at the coat Vegeta offered her.

"I'm the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta said sticking his nose up, "I don't get cold."

"Thanks," Bulma replied taking the jacket that was still warm from Vegeta's use.

"Awwww," Goku reacted as he made 'bambi eyes' at the couple.

"Shut up baka, now tell he how this works," Vegeta threatened.

Goku was used to his threats so he just continued, "Well you just got to focus your ki and imagine you're in that other place you want to go. Put your two fingers to your forehead and presto!" Goku instant transmitted to an area some 20 feet away.

"Interesting Kakarott," Vegeta said to himself as he followed his instructions. Vegeta vanished into thin air but appeared 10 feet above where he was standing. Without warning Vegeta fell hard on his butt.

"Damn it Kakarott," Vegeta cursed.

"Your majesty!" Goku ran to help Vegeta up, "You fell on your royal — "

"I know you blasted idiot!" Vegeta growled not accepting his help.

Vegeta tried a few more times only to fail miserably and land on his bruised butt.

"Damn it Kakarott why isn't it working?" Vegeta snarled at the demi-saiyan.

"Maybe you just need an incentive," Bulma suggested.

"And what incentive did you have in mind," Vegeta growled angrily and folded his arms.

"If you can instant transmit in front of me," Bulma thought aloud as she began to ponder what would get the Saiyan Prince to instant transmit, "I'll let you kiss me."

Goku's jaw drop. "Your dirty lips," Vegeta sneered, "No way."

"It was just a suggestion — " Bulma stopped talking as Vegeta instant transmitted right in front of her. She held her breath in shock.

"Woman," Vegeta whispered, "It was a good suggestion."

"What — " Bulma was cut off by Vegeta's lips as he instant transmitted her back to the castle leaving Goku outside by himself.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed, "Didn't see that one coming."

**At the Talent Show, Great Hall, ~December 20****th**

"Welcome! Welcome everyone," Draco announced as he and Vegeta were the MCs that evening. "We want to thank everyone that came out tonight for this years talent show. This year's theme is, "If You Got It, Flaunt It."

"We would like to take this time introduce our judges," Vegeta announced as he pointed to the table in front of the stage, "Our judge three judges are: Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore." The students applauded and cheered after the introduction of the judges.

"Our first act is from the Houses of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Make some noise for Padma and Parvati Patil as they cover Brandy and Monica's ultimate hit _The Boy is Mine_," Draco yelled in excitement to get the crowd going. The spotlight left Vegeta and Malfoy as they left the stage and focused on the twins.

**In the Dressing Rooms**

"Tell me again ChiChi," Bulma whined, "Why did I ever sign up to do this?"

"Because you can sing and don't worry," ChiChi replied, "Me, Ginny, and Hermione will be on backups."

"Yeah but the spotlight's not on you," Bulma whined.

"Breathe with me Bulma," ChiChi instructed as they did some stress relieving deep breathing exercises.

"Okay," Bulma sighed, "I can do this."

**Back to the Stage**

"Wasn't that just amazing," Draco smiled as he had to put on a face or else Dumbledore would get him, "The Patil Twins."

"As the judges tally up their scores we would like to introduce our next act tonight," Vegeta announced, "From the House of Hufflepuff! Make some noise for Susan Bones singing, _Call Me When You're Sober_ from Evanescence!"

After her performance Draco announced, "Up next, is another performer from Hufflepuff, singing, _What's Left of Me_ by Nick Lachey, Yamcha!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and was about to punch that ugly fool's face but the spotlight left him and Draco pulled him off the stage.

The performances continued until the last performance. To say Bulma was nervous is an understatement. She puffed herself up saying, "Girl you're in Gryffindor. Show some courage."

"Our last competing act tonight is a new student," Vegeta said his voice echoing in the hall, "Performing the legendary hit by Mariah Carey, _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ give it up for the AMAZING BULMA BRIEFS!"

Bulma entered the stage as her white dress that glided along the ground, shimmered in the light. She let her hair down that was slightly curled just like Mariah Carey. ChiChi, Ginny, and Hermione went to the back microphones to do backup harmonization. The music started as Bulma began to sing:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is... _

_You _

The music began to pick up to a faster pace as the audience began to clap along. Seeing the audience's response, Bulma summoned more courage to keep going. Vegeta stared wide-eye. He knew that Bulma loved Mariah Carey's music, but sound like her was truly a gift.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby _

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I don't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeers click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_Ooh baby _

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is... _

_You _

After the last high note Bulma closed her eyes and hoped that her message got across to whom she hoped to get it too. Draco and Vegeta walked back up on stage with their mouths opened flabbergasted.

"I don't believe what I just heard!" Draco announced, "I swear we've heard Mariah Carey sing tonight!"

Bulma flushed embarrassed at the attention.

"It's like we've heard an angel," Draco said, "What do you think Vegeta?"

"Huh what?" Vegeta replied caught off-guard scratching the back of his head, "Uh, yeah amazing." The crowd laughed at Vegeta's stupid moment. Bulma smiled.

"Thank you Bulma and her back up singers: ChiChi, Hermione, and Ginny," Draco continued with the show, "And as a special treat, while the judges are tallying up the results and winners, we would like to perform a number."

Vegeta summoned two stools to sit on and two guitars for them to use. Vegeta started up the intro as the crowd screamed in excitement. Draco opened his mouth and began singing his favorite song:

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me_

_(I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_(No more, no more)_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, there's no need_

_(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate_

_(Our time is short)_

_'Cause our time is short_

_(This is our fate)_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

After their performance, the crowd applauded at Draco's wonderful voice and Vegeta's talent at the guitar. The guitars and stools burst into glittering dust and vanished.

"Thank you," Draco said, "Judges do we have the results?" Professor Snape walked up to the MCs and handed an envelope to Vegeta.

"Coming in third place," Vegeta announced opening the letter, "Is…Susan Bones!" The shy Hufflepuff girl made her way up to the MCs and received a bouquet of red roses from Draco while getting a trophy from Vegeta.

"Make some noise for Susan Bones!" Draco shouted, "Coming in 2nd place…" Vegeta opened the letter and handed it to Draco. "Give it up for DEAN THOMAS!"

Dean also received a bouquet of roses (lol) and a trophy as he ran back to the Gryffindor table.

"First place," Draco dramatically announced as Snape handed him an envelope, "Which was unanimously chosen…goes to…I can't read this Vegeta can you read this?" The crowd groaned in anticipation to see who won this year's winner was.

Vegeta grabbed the letter and said, "We'll be back after these messages haha just playing. Drum roll! NOW!" The crowd began stomping their feet to create a drum roll effect.

"GIVE IT UP!" Draco yelled.

"FOR THIS YEAR'S TALENT SHOW WINNER!" Vegeta yelled.

"MISS BULMA BRIEFS!!" they yelled together. The crowd jumped out of their seats cheering for Bulma. With tears in her eyes, Bulma walked up the to the stage as her song played in the background. Draco handed her a bouquet of red roses as Vegeta gave her the big trophy. She hugged Vegeta, and this time, Vegeta hugged back. She hugged Draco after.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight and watching this year's talent show, 'If You Got It, Flaunt It.' We would like to thank the judges once again and everyone who participated to make this event possible," Draco thanked everything possible.

"Another announcement," Vegeta began, "Tomorrow the train leaves at 11 am to go home for Christmas. Don't be late. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. We'll see you again when classes start in January."

**Back in the Dressing Room**

Bulma Briefs had just won that talent show and her backup singers were congratulating her on her success, but a professor interrupted them.

"Miss Briefs?" a voice asked. The three girls turned around to see Professor Sprout holding something in her hands.

"I was asked to give you this," Professor Sprout said as she handed the bouquet to Bulma. It was a bunch of white roses with a silver rod in the middle. At the end of the silver rod was a diamond butterfly.

"Ooo," Hermione teased, "Who's it from?"

Bulma read the letter and replied, "It doesn't say. It just says, 'Secret Admirer'."

"Or maybe not so secret," Ginny retorted.

"Do you think it might be from…him?" ChiChi asked referring to Yamcha.

"I don't think so," Bulma replied. She smelled the roses. It was beautiful.

* * *

**End Chapter 12**

Next: **Chapter 13: Christmas**

Thanks for reading!!!! :)

"All I Want for Christmas is You" is by Mariah Carey and belongs to the respected owners.

"I'm Yours" is by Jason Mraz and belongs to the respected owners.

Peace, Jalapeño


	13. Christmas

Disclaimer: WOOHOO CHRISTMAS!!!!!! (P.S. I don't own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Christmas**

**Hogwarts Express, December 21****st****, 10:30 am**

Vegeta, Bulma, and ChiChi were going to home for the holidays as in to ChiChi's house. Draco was going to the Order's headquarters to be with his mother and Hermione. Ron and Harry took Hermione and Draco's relationship badly. Harry had passed out upon hearing about their relationship and Ron stormed away enraged. After Harry woke up he was a bit more accepting but Ron…Ron's always mad about everything. Ginny knew it from the start because she's cool like that.

Vegeta carried the girls' luggage onto the train for them. Vegeta and ChiChi had to go to the Head's compartment and brought Bulma along with them. There was plenty of room anyway.

Vegeta took a seat next to Bulma on one of the couches in the compartment. ChiChi went to sleep in the back as Hermione and Draco were shared moments together. Bulma laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder though it felt a bit weird for the both of them because they hadn't spoken a word since their kiss almost 20 days ago. They've had small talks like the "How are you?" but not a decent conversation. When they were in each other's company it was usually silence. Bulma felt like she had to DTR (Determine the Relationship), but now was not the right time.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked shyly and quiet.

"Hmm?" Vegeta grunted back.

"Do you suppose You-Know-Who will attack the school? Even with the Vanishing Cabinet gone?" Bulma whispered.

"There's no saying what he's going to do," Vegeta replied, "All we can do is be prepared. Even if he did, he knows not to mess with the Prince of Saiyans."

"Hmm," Bulma speculated, "I guess your right. I guess I'll be safe if I'm with you right?"

"If you choose to stick around," Vegeta suggested. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. It was a way of entertaining himself in a weird way. (o.0)

After arriving at Platform 9¾ they apparated instantly to their home. Aunty Lila had been expecting them. She had asked Vegeta to cast protecting spells over the house as Voldemort's powers were growing stronger. Aunty Lila was sad that she couldn't go shopping for Christmas but luckily she had done some earlier in November when his powers weren't so overwhelming.

Bulma awed at the decorations that Aunty Lila had set up. The Christmas tree was a real, sweet scented, 9 nine footer, covered in ornaments. Bulma just loved the Christmas season.

Vegeta walked back in the house from setting up the protective charms. He sat on the loveseat couch by the fireplace to warm up from being in the snow without his snow clothes.

"I thought the Prince of Saiyans doesn't get cold," Bulma taunted taking a seat next to him.

"They don't," Vegeta smirked, "But some of us like heat."

"Come and get dinner!" Aunty Lila announced as she set the dinner table.

**Christmas Eve, ~Almost Midnight**

Everyone had gone to sleep waiting in anticipation for Christmas. Vegeta couldn't sleep. He thought too much about a certain woman. Whenever she was near Vegeta couldn't think clearly, but it was something he liked. He felt an overwhelming duty to protect from anything that could cause her harm. He could go as far as to say he loved Bulma, though never aloud. He lay on the couch watching the flames flicker.

"Can't sleep?" his woman asked.

Vegeta instantly sat up from his lying and rubbed his eyes being a bit startled. "No," he replied, "You?"

"Nah," Bulma replied sitting next to him, "I don't ever sleep on Christmas eve." She leaned her head into him staring at the fire. "Vegeta I have a question."

"What is it woman?"

"It's kind of a personal question."

"What?"

Bulma sat up and looked at Vegeta in the eye, "What did that kiss mean to you 20 days ago?" Vegeta looked away and stared into the fire. He had pondered that the last 20 days. It was one of the few things he kept thinking about, but he wasn't one to express himself freely.

"It was a good incentive," Vegeta replied with a smirk, "I can now use _Instant Transmission_."

Bulma frowned at his reply. She was about to leave when she felt him pull her closer to him. She was now sitting his lap and inches away from his face. She didn't want another one nightstand.

"I don't mind more incentives," Vegeta added still smirking.

"Vegeta, I don't want to just be an incentive."

"Woman I want you to pay attention because I'm only going to say this once. Ever since that kiss, I've only thought about you. I may not be the best, 'boyfriend,' but I guarantee you will always feel protected. Would it bother you, if you were the center of a Saiyan Prince's world?"

Bulma kissed Vegeta as she ran her hands through his thick flaming hair. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist. He face began to feel wet from her tears. They pulled away from the kiss and Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes. They glistened with tears.

"I love you," Bulma whispered. Vegeta just nodded, but the more this woman poured tears, the more he believed that angels cry. They kissed again, but only for a moment.

Vegeta smiled as the clock struck twelve, "Merry Christmas woman."

**Christmas Morning**

Our Saiyan Prince awoke as the sunlight peered in from the window. He gazed down at the woman snuggled against his chest.

"Woman," Vegeta whispered in her ear gently, "Time to get up." Bulma stirred a bit before she opened her eyes, only to find Vegeta's scowling face. She smiled at him.

"Bulma and Vegeta sitting in the tree!" ChiChi sang as she danced around in the living room.

"Blast it ChiChi!" Vegeta threatened as he started to get up to shut his cousin up. Bulma slid off his body and sat up in the couch. She combed through her hair with her hands slightly to make it somewhat decent.

"I made some lovely cinnamon rolls for y'all!" Aunty Lila beamed as she carried a pan of freshly made cinnamon rolls. The sweetness filled the air mixing with the scent of the Christmas tree. Bulma sighed enjoying the savory scents in the air. Vegeta was already chowing down of the lovely rolls. Uncle Octavius joined them in breakfast and then they proceeded to open their presents.

Bulma had received a small gift from Vegeta. She leaned into him as she unwrapped the wrapping paper. It was a small box with for a ring. Bulma slowly opened the ring case as she found a white gold ring with a butterfly. The butterfly was studded with small diamonds. (A/N If you want to see an example watch a recent live Mariah Carey concert. She has one.)

"Vegeta," Bulma sort of complained but sounded pleased, "You shouldn't have." Because ChiChi and her parents were having a moment together Vegeta explained to her what it was.

"Woman," Vegeta explained, "It is a promise ring. My mother told me to give it somebody I really care about, but right now I think marriage is out of the question due to certain circumstances and our age. I want to be with you woman, but I'm not ready for a commitment of marriage, so the promise ring."

"Wow," Bulma sighed, "That's heavy. Thank your mom for me. It's so pretty." She slipped the ring on her right ring finger. "It fits perfectly!"

"I have the matching necklace," Vegeta said as he pulled out a necklace from under his shirt that had the same matching butterfly, "But I don't wear butterflies."

Bulma giggled as she hugged her boyfriend. He rested his head in her hair. "Vegeta? Out of curiosity, why butterflies?"

"Butterflies are celestial messengers. They're on any planet that can sustain life. They are the closest things to angels."

Bulma nodded at his answer. Butterflies always shed tears as Angels Cry.

"Merry Christmas Vegeta."

"Merry Christmas woman."

* * *

**End Chapter 13**

Next: **Chapter 14: Prophecy**

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!! And a Happy New Year!!! (And other holidays if you celebrate them XD)

Thanks again for reading.

Peace, Jalapeño


	14. Prophecy

Disclaimer: Tis the same, as always

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Prophecy**

**Back at Hogwarts, ~January 12****th**

The students poured into the Great Hall conversing about their Christmas and other holidays. Bulma's birthday, being on December 31st, had an eventful evening as they popped fireworks celebrating both her birthday and introducing the New Year. She was asked lots of questions about her ring. Vegeta smirked as Hermione and Ginny were looking at her hand, no doubt at her ring.

Vegeta, Blaise, and Draco sat at the edge of the end of the Slytherin table. Other Slytherins threw dirty looks at them every so often. Draco just assumed that their parents told them about them three being traitors. Draco offered Blaise to stay in the Head's Dormitory if the other Slytherins were punking him. Snape had alerted the three that he was in talks with the Dark Lord to persuade him to think that Draco and Blaise "betrayed" him to gain Dumbledore's trust.

After Dumbledore's announcements, everyone was sent off to class. Vegeta and Bulma would have to act like nothing's happening between them, which sort of annoyed both sides of the party. They did however sit next to each other in class.

**In the Corridors after Lunch**

"Vegeta!" The Saiyan Prince turned to see the Head Girl Hermione running up to him. "I've been looking all over for you," Hermione panted catching her breath, "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office ASAP."

"Thanks," Vegeta muttered as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. After saying the password (Fizzing Whizbees) the gargoyle smirked and moved out of the way. He opened the door rather violently to see Professor Dumbledore and Madam Arialstar, the Astronomy teacher.

"Professors?" Vegeta asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Dumbledore replied solemnly, "Madam Arialstar would like to say something, please Maria."

"Upon yours and Goku's arrival in your first years at Hogwarts," Madam Arialstar said, "I've been keeping watch on Vegetasai and studying the planet. However, in the past week, I haven't been able to locate planet Vegeta. Professor Dumbledore would also like to share something."

"Wait wait wait," Vegeta growled holding up his hands, "You mean it's gone? Were you wearing your glasses you bat?!"

"Vegeta please," Dumbledore spoke calmly, "It appears you have a visitor." Dumbledore's patronus came out of the corner. A brilliant shining phoenix, an exact replica of Fawkes, however, the patronus was accompanied by a shining swan. "Maria could Vegeta and I have a moment alone?" The astronomy professor nodded and walked out of the office.

The swan flew up on Dumbledore's desk and looked at Vegeta. The swan had green eyes just like his mother's.

"Mom?" Vegeta asked weakly. The swan nodded as it opened her mouth to let out a message.

"_Vegeta_," the voice said in a terrified tone of his mother's, "_I don't know how much time I have. Freiza's here and he is battling your father, but I fear that our armies aren't strong enough. I just want to tell you how much I love you. Your father loves you as well. If I should die, please know that I will always be with you. Please don't mourn over my loss. Goodbye. I love you._"

The voice faded out and Vegeta stood there, tears fell from his eyes. His mother was gone. His father was gone. His home was gone. His sorrow turned to anger.

"They can't," Vegeta snarled as electricity surrounded him creating a buzzing noise. He levitated off the ground as the castle began to shake. Books fell off of shelves in Dumbledore's office.

"Vegeta please — "

"NO!" Vegeta shouted in excruciating pain that wracked his soul. Every inch and every cell of his body could feel nothing but sorrow and anger. He bolted through Dumbledore's window and flew out not caring if he broke the window.

Vegeta kept flying not knowing where to go while leaving a blue ki trail behind him. Thousands and millions of thoughts flew through his head. Memories of his home replayed in his mind as if it happened yesterday.

*WHAM* Vegeta slammed into something hard. He looked to see nothing in front of him. His hand reached out to feel a wall that seemed like it was one of the charms Dumbledore put up to protect his school. He punched it to see if he could break it but no success. He flew back to the school and sat on the top of the roof. He let out the loudest cry of pain he could to relieve his stress. Hopeless, he sat down and put his head hands and just cried.

"Guess you couldn't get through the Anti-Saiyan Charm either?"

Vegeta snapped up swearing he would kill anything in his sight. Instead he found the Divinations teacher, Professor Trealawny.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked his voice cracked.

"I should ask you the same," Professor Trealawny replied sitting next to Vegeta, "I once tried to run away while from this school when I was a seventh year. I ran into the wall you flew into. It turns out that Dumbledore knew an Anti-Saiyan Charm because the Saiyans invaded Earth hundreds of years ago. They were my ancestors. I am 1/1000 Saiyan or something like that. Dumbledore told me so."

"They're all dead," Vegeta said solemnly to the Divinations professor.

"Your still alive," Sybyll replied patting her hand on Vegeta's back.

"Vegetasai was destroyed," Vegeta said trying not to cry, "Recently."

"I'm sorry," the professor replied sadly.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

Professor Trealawny sighed as she turned her gaze to the skies.

"Hey look," Sybyll said excitedly, "A butterfly. What is a butterfly doing out in the middle of winter?" It was a brilliant green butterfly that fluttered down to the two. It had one big black dot on each wing as if they were eyes. "Hold your hand! See if it will come to you!" Vegeta did as he was told as the butterfly landed on his finger and flapped its wings occasionally.

"Did you know that butterflies are celestial messengers and that they are the closest things to angels?" Professor Trealawny said with a smile.

"Who told you that?" Vegeta asked.

"My great grandmother who was an amazing Seer. It looks like the butterfly is trying to tell you something. I am experienced in divinations, do you think I can translate the butterfly?" Sybyll asked.

Vegeta handed her the butterfly. She faced the butterfly's wings to her eyes. It was as if they "eyes" on the butterfly's wings were peering into the divinations professor's eyes. All of sudden Professor Trealawny fell into a trance. Her face went all funny, her eyes rolled back, and she began speaking in Vegeta's mother's voice:

"_I am happy where I am. I can see you right now Vegeta. A bigger trouble covers Earth. You must team with the legend and become legendary to over come this evil. As May dies, they attack. You must lift this veil. The world is counting on you. We love you and we are always watching over you. Until we meet again, goodbye._"

Professor Trealawny snapped out of her state as the butterfly began to fly away. She shook her head a few times before she came back to her normal self.

"Whoa nelly," Sybyll said feeling a bit woozy, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Vegeta replied, "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Anytime my Prince," Professor Trealawny smiled.

Still frustrated and heartbroken, Vegeta flew back into the castle. He made his way to the Head's common rooms not caring about what class he was supposed to be in. He pushed everybody out of his way just to get there.

He reached the Head Common Room but as he said the password ChiChi and Bulma walked out of the room. Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye and saw that they were puffy and red. Vegeta turned away not saying anything.

"Vegeta are you okay?" ChiChi asked putting her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Fanmotherfrickintastic," Vegeta snarled back.

"ChiChi, I'll talk to him," Bulma said to the raven hair girl.

"I'm not talking to anyone," Vegeta growled, "Especially to any irritating women."

Bulma took Vegeta's hand pulling him back into the common room. ChiChi wanted to stay but just let the two be. She would find out later. Bulma led Vegeta to a couch in front of the fireplace. The fire cackled lively warming the room in the middle of the winter.

"Vegeta talk to me," Bulma pleaded as she wiped a tear from Vegeta's face. He unknowingly let one of his tears drop.

"It's nothing woman," Vegeta growled wiping his eyes.

"Please Vegeta," Bulma pled once more, "Just let it all out."

"They're all dead," Vegeta whispered darkly holding his tears back, "My home is gone. My mother, my father…my planet…gone."

Bulma gasped putting her hands over her mouth. More tears fell from her eyes than Vegeta's. Bulma cradled Vegeta as he sobbed in her shoulder. "Just let it all out," Bulma said in a soothing voice. They remained in that same position for a good 15 minutes of just crying and soothing.

Finally Vegeta lifted his head wiping his eyes growling, "I'll kill you if anybody finds out about what just happened."

"Of course. Does Dumbledore know?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded, "Which reminds me." He tried to think of the happiest moment though it was very difficult. He produced a Patronus, which took on the form of a swan. The swan flew through the door and to Dumbledore's office. Vegeta told Dumbledore through the Patronus about what happened with Professor Trealawny and about somebody attacking the school at the end of May.

Vegeta continued to tell Bulma the exact words that Professor Trealawny had said and the butterfly experience.

"Who do you suppose the Legend is?" Bulma asked.

"I know that the Legendary is either me or Kakarott, who becomes a Super Saiyan. An advanced Saiyan," Vegeta noted quietly.

"The boy who lived!" Bulma half-shouted in excitement, "The Legend is Harry, the boy who lived!"

"I suppose," Vegeta replied nodding quietly.

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered, "I want you to sleep this off. Take a nap." Vegeta nodded as Bulma conjured a blanket. She stood up so that the Saiyan Prince could lie down and sleep today's troubled off. She covered the Saiyan Prince with the blanket and kissed his forehead.

Bulma then headed for the library to look up a few spells that could help Vegeta train for the war. ~It's a pity~ Bulma thought to herself ~Something as innocent as an Angel, shouldn't ever have to cry.~

* * *

**End Chapter 14**

Next on Angels Cry: **Chapter 15: Joining Forces**

The next chapter is the shortest of all chapters so yeah... :)

Thank you to my faithful readers XD

Peace, Jalapeño


	15. Joining Forces

Disclaimer: I never will own it will I? :( jk

**

* * *

  
Chapter Fifteen: Joining Forces**

**Somewhere on Earth**

"We can join forces," a slimy high-pitched lizard voice suggested to the man in a dark cloak, "You want to get rid of what you call Mudbloods and I want to get rid of the Saiyans and both of us can then rule the galaxy and eventually the universe."

"What's the catch," the man in the cloak slithered.

"You find me a way to get to the Prince of Monkeys and his third-class friend," the lizard voice said, "I'll help fight your war. We must stop whoever is the Legendary or else we don't stand a chance."

"I know a way we can get into the school," the man in the cloak whispered, "But first we must prepare. Upon the death of May, we attack!"

"We'll be ready then," the lizard voice replied.

* * *

**End Chapter 15**

Next: **Chapter 16: Preparations**

Told you it was short. lol

Sorry, the next chapters are longer.

Peace, Jalapeño


	16. Preparations

Disclaimer (in dinosaur): rawr rah roar rawr

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Preparations**

**Back at Hogwarts**

Vegeta opened his eyes slightly from his nap. He lifted his head to see that the sky outside was dark with thick clouds. Snow fell gently. He then turned to see Bulma and ChiChi chatting together. They sat at the table discussing a book.

Vegeta got up to walk towards the two women. "What are you two doing?" Vegeta growled as ChiChi and Bulma jumped up out of their chairs.

"Vegeta!" ChiChi pouted as she hugged her cousin. Vegeta knew that Bulma told her everything so he growled.

"Guess what?" Bulma said excitedly as she stood up with the book in hand, "We found this spell that can manipulate a room's gravity. That way you can train with Goku in an intense gravity loaded workout to boost both your strengths to become the Legendary."

"We also found out!" ChiChi blurted, "That Malfoy's not a pureblood. He has a slight hint of Saiyan in him. When a Saiyan woman fell in love with this wizard with blond hair and grey eyes, another wizard cursed the man that he would only have one child, a boy, with blond hair and grey eyes. That's one reason why Mr. Malfoy is the only child and Draco is an only child."

"Get Kakarott," Vegeta told ChiChi, "We have training to do and lives to ruin."

For the next few months, Dumbledore had asked the teachers to do much more hands on work than actually book work and essays. This was to prepare for the war that was to come at the end of May. Word and rumors buzzed around school about the war. Everyone was excited yet terrified except for the Slytherin table. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a lot harder now. Everyday was another obstacle course of fighting, dueling, and extermination of magical creatures.

Everyday, Goku and Vegeta sparred in the Room of Requirements with a section of the room 500 times the normal gravity of Earth. Both were exhausted easily but neither would give up. Their power levels grew at the same rate making them equal in force. Vegeta would get frustrated because of the lack of power necessary to reach the Super Saiyan. Goku tried to be encouraging by saying that Vegeta will get there some day.

Another notice was that Dumbledore and Harry would go on more missions more often. Occasionally they'd take Ron as back up. Dumbledore had finally confessed to Vegeta that they were searching for Horocruxes, fragments of Voldemort's soul, to destroy. The Order of Phoenix, of course, would help on their mission but they spent a lot of time keeping the Ministry of Magic out of reach of the Death Eaters. On the side, the Order would train for the final war.

ChiChi, Bulma, and Hermione spent hours in the library researching and reading every book in the restricted section to get more info and spells that would be useful for the war. Blaise and Draco spied with Snape on the Slytherins and other Death Eaters to get information for Dumbledore.

The biggest bummer to the whole school was that Quidditch, for the rest of the year, was cancelled.

**The Night Before the War, ~May 30****th**

Vegeta sat in the Head's Common Room frustrated, angry, and nervous. His frustration and anger were due to the inability to reach Super Saiyan. He was nervous for the war about to occur. He twiddled his thumbs thinking about what to do. He wasn't able to fall asleep.

Goku however was fast asleep on the couch. ChiChi lay in his arms, safe and sound and asleep. Vegeta felt the green monster of envy. He was irritated with the couples in the room that were fast asleep. Blaise and Luna were asleep together on a mattress on the floor. Hermione and Draco were sleeping in Draco's room. Bulma was sleeping on a book she was reading.

Vegeta smirked as an idea formed in his head. He walked over to the blue haired woman and slowly picked her up and carried her to his room. Bulma began to awake and saw Vegeta's face as they headed to his room.

He laid her down on the bed and lay next to her. Bulma turned to Vegeta as he wrapped his arms around her. "Woman, this may be the last night we have together. Just let me protect you one last time."

Bulma nodded her head as Vegeta pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Vegeta rested his chin in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake them.

* * *

**End Chapter 16**

Next on Angels Cry: **Chapter 17: The Angel's War Cry**

Thanks for reading :)

Peace, Jalapeño


	17. The Angel's War Cry

Disclaimer: I no owns it :(

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Angel's War Cry**

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, May 31****st**

Dumbledore wanted all the students in the Great Hall before 8 o'clock. The Heads of the Houses and Head Boys and Girls, had secured the building the week before. Nobody has left the castle within the last week and nobody came into the castle within the last week…except for three people. Professor McGonagall stirred her tea nervously as today was the big day. She hit her knife against her glass to get the students' attention.

*Ding! Ding! Ding!*

All the students looked up from their food to see Professor Dumbledore stand up. He began his announcement, "Today, as you know, is the big day. We don't know exactly when Lord Voldemort is going to attack but we feel it is soon. All sixth years and under, are to go down the corridor that is under my chair. You will remain safe there until Lord Voldemort is defeated. If there are any seventh years who would like to fight against the Death Eaters may do so, but I do caution you, they are very skilled at the Dark Arts. If not, you may remain safe in this passage.

"However, I trust that Professor Snape has given you enough training to battle. He is leading them to the castle at this very moment. His Patronus will tell us when they are here. If you so choose, do not feel inferior to those who fight. We fight for our fallen family, friends, and comrades. We fight for freedom. But most importantly, we fight for a better tomorrow. Now if the fourth years and under may line up that they may go into the safe passage."

Chatter broke out as students began to line up in the Great Hall to go into the safe passage. Some of the 7th years joined them. Most, however, would rather fight. Some of the Slytherins hissed and wanted to join their parents to fight against Dumbledore.

Vegeta and Goku walked into the Great Hall with Saiyan armor on. Vegeta had a spare for Goku and luckily they were the same size. Goku sat with his girlfriend, ChiChi, and started to eat. Vegeta, not carrying, sat next to Bulma and began eating breakfast. Goku was eating and getting hyped about his mission. He would be key into today's war.

Just as all the students who didn't want to fight walked into the secret passage under Dumbledore's chair, he closed the passage and sealed it with magic. The rest of the students stood up as Dumbledore walked down the aisle.

A silver shining doe walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore walked up to the Patronus as it opened its mouth to say in Snape's voice, "We're here."

"Everyone who is fighting follow me!" Dumbledore yelled as everyone followed him. They marched to the field where Dumbledore told Snape to meet them. Dumbledore produced a Patronus to send to the members of the Order.

Everybody, faculty and students, lined up against the school in an army type fashion. "Minerva," Dumbledore whispered, "The statues." Professor McGonagall ran back to the school to do her mission.

As she ran down the hall, Professor McGonagall ran into the Slytherins. "We aint letting you through Professor," Crabbe said folding his arms. Goyle stood next to him with his arms folded.

"If you would like to fight with your parents go ahead," Professor McGonagall said quietly. She then yelled, "BUT YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME!" She snapped her fingers as the ground shook and the Slytherin punks slammed against the walls falling unconscious. One girl remained standing but shaking madly in fear.

"Miss Parkinson if you do not make up your mind on which side of the fence you'll be on, you will surely die," Professor McGonagall said sternly to Pansy as the professor walked off. Pansy stood their indecisive about her next move.

Professor McGonagall, running through the school, waved her wand around commanding the statues, knight's armors and other things to come to life and fight for the school. They made their way to the battlefield.

Goku stood by his Prince being the last of his subjects. Dumbledore stood by Goku waiting to tell him when to do his trick. Through his "half-moon spectacles" Professor Dumbledore saw the Death Eaters arrive. Professor Snape, Draco, and Blaise were leading them.

"Now Goku!" Dumbledore whispered loudly. Goku put his two fingers to his forehead to Instant Transmit.

"Now," Snape muttered as the three, reluctantly, held hands as Goku appeared in front of them and Instant Transmitted them back to the other side.

"TRAITORS!" Lucius Malfoy screamed.

Lord Voldemort walked to the front of the Death Eaters and yelled, "ATTACK!"

Vegeta slipped his butterfly on the necklace under his armor. He saw the Ginyu Force (Freiza's legion of fighters) fly towards them. "KAKAROTT!" Vegeta yelled as he pointed to the Ginyu Force. The two Saiyans flew up and began to fight the legion.

Students took on fights with Death Eaters. Ginny and Hermione were in a duel with Bellatrix while ChiChi and Bulma were fighting with Mr. Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband.

Ironically, Draco and Blaise were in a fight with Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore took on a whole herd of giants that some how fell in alliance with Voldemort. The statues and knights armor soon helped Dumbledore in his fight.

Members of the Order arrived and helped against the fight. Molly Weasley saw her daughter and Hermione in a fight with Bellatrix.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU B****!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at Bellatrix. Bellatrix threw a spell that made Ginny and Hermione knock out for a few seconds before dueling Mrs. Weasley.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Molly screamed, "AVADA KEDEVRA!" The spell hit Bellatrix right in the chest as she fell over lifeless. She ran to her daughter and Hermione and woke them up before helping other members.

Fred and George were fighting side by side until the Death Eater yelled, "AVADA KEDEVRA!"

"FRED!" George yelled.

"Sniperniforus!" The bright green flash of death collided with another spell. Another death curse was yelled as the Death Eater fell over. Fred and George turned to see who saved them.

"PERCY!" they both yelled to their long lost brother and embraced him.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted Mother, Father, and Dumbledore," Percy apologized.

"Don't worry," Fred said.

"All is well!" George smiled, "But we've got Death Eaters to fight!" The Weasley trio fought together against on coming Death Eaters.

"Prince Vegeta," a slimy high-pitched lizard voice said. Vegeta turned around to meet the mighty and evil villain.

"Freiza," Vegeta growled.

"Let's get this over with and let me kill you!" Freiza yelled as they began fighting.

Blaise was unconscious as Draco lay on the ground. His body was bleeding at the belly.

"It's too bad Draco," Lucius said, "That it has to end this way. But we don't stand for traitors." Lucius lifted his wand and began his killing curse, "Avada — "

"Stupefy!" A white jet of light smashed Lucius in his chest. Draco turned his head to see his mother and Hermione running towards.

"Anulapararo!" Hermione yelled as she shot another spell at Lucius.

"Draco," Narcissa said comforting her son, "It's going to be okay." Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione began to work on his wounds then tended to Blaise.

"Give it up Princey you can't win!" Freiza said to a wounded Vegeta. Vegeta fought to stand up and to fight Freiza. He had lost most of his armor from the extreme battle with Freiza. Though bruised and battered, he needed to win; he needed to avenge his parents. Just then he heard Bulma's voice.

"MOVE!" Bulma screamed at ChiChi as Bulma pushed the raven hair girl down on the ground. Bulma screamed covering her face as the killing cursed hit her face, knocking her over.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled in agony, "BULMA!"

"Aw did the princey fall in love with the dead girl?" Freiza taunted, "Love is a weakness. It led to your parents' death."

"No!" Vegeta growled as an excruciating pain over took his power. His soul wrack as he let out a scream of agony. He clenched his fists and threw his head back letting all his anger out. His hair flickered, as did his eyes. "NO!!" Vegeta yelled at the sorrow in his body. An explosion of power rippled through his body. He was levitated about one foot above the ground. He turned to face Freiza as power surged around him. Ripples of energy could be felt in proximity to the Saiyan Prince.

Freiza gasped at the sight. Vegeta had gleaming golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was a Super Saiyan. He stared Freiza down and pointed at him, "You're next!" Freiza gasped again as the Super Saiyan charged the evil villain. It was only moments before Freiza was beaten to a pulp.

"No please!" Freiza gasped as he laid on the ground gasping for air, "I beg you! Spare me!"

"Did you spare my parents?" Vegeta snarled, "Did you spare my planet!? MY HOME?! NO!!" Vegeta raised his hand as a giant blue ki ball formed.

"NO!!" Freiza yelled as his life ended from Vegeta's blast.

Vegeta flew over to Bulma as he examined her. She seemed lifeless but he couldn't believe it. He cried as he leaned over her body. His tears fell to her face; angel tears.

Lucius began to get up from unconsciousness. Immediately he disarmed Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione.

"Lucius please," Mrs. Malfoy pleaded.

"Lucius please," Lucius imitated his ex-wife, "You are far too late!"

"No Lucius!" Draco yelled as he struggled to stand up, "Your business is with me not them."

"Well I'm just going to kill all of you," Lucius concluded.

Vegeta snapped up and heard Hermione scream. He saw Lucius about to do the killing curse. ~Vegeta~ Vegeta thought to himself ~Your love story will not continue, but Draco's and Hermione's can. Give them a chance.~ Vegeta placed two fingers on his forehead, closed his eyes, and instant transmitted.

"Avada Kedevra!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. Vegeta appeared in front of the trio as the green jet of light hit him right in his chest. Vegeta fell over as his golden Super Saiyan hair faded back to his original black.

"Avada Kedevra!" Another green jet of light flew past Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa and hit Lucius in the chest, killing him instantly. They turned to see Blaise. He walked up to them to see Vegeta on the ground, not moving so much as a millimeter.

"C'mon Harry," Voldemort sneered, "What has that old fool taught you this time?"

"He's stronger than you'll ever be Voldemort!" Harry said.

"He's right Tom," Dumbledore added.

"Stay out of this Albus," Voldemort snapped, "This is between me and Potter."

"Fine," Dumbledore replied, "We're all counting on you Harry." Dumbledore ran off to go help others into the Medical Wing.

"See! He left you alone with me!" Voldemort hissed, "What an idiot."

"He knows I'm strong enough to defeat you!" Harry yelled.

"Avada Kedevra!" Voldemort yelled.

"Exparlliamus!" Harry shouted back. Their wands, being brothers (from the same Phoenix: Fawkes) did not want to fight with each other. Instead their spells collided creating a huge explosion.

Ron had been dueling Mr. Parkinson. It was almost hopeless. He knocked Ron over before disarming him. "You'll see a light soon," Mr. Parkinson sneered as he lifted his wand to kill the redhead.

"Stupefy!" Mr. Parkinson fell over unconscious as a cloaked figured ran up to Ron.

"Are you okay," Ron heard a voice from the cloak. It was a familiar girl that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Ron tried to stand up but struggled in pain.

"Don't," she said, "Drink this first. It'll give you energy." Ron was hesitant at first but this girl just saved his life so why not? He drank the bottle as he felt his energy come back. He stood up as the girl in the cloak figured stood up with him.

"Thank you…what's your name?" Ron asked. She took off her hood as Ron gasped.

"Shush," the girl cut him off covering his mouth. Mr. Parkinson was stirring as he started to get up. The girl shot another knock out spell at him. "Get Dumbledore and have him round up the other Death Eaters."

"Wait!" Ron called after her, "Where are you going?"

The girl smiled sadly saying, "I hope we can see each other again." She kissed him on the cheek before boarding her broom and riding off. Ron stared after her putting his hand where she had kissed.

Bulma woke up from her hit earlier. There was a huge pain in her right ring finger. She took a look as it was bruised. Her butterfly had taken the hit of the spell and knocked her unconscious. She turned to see Voldemort and Harry dueling.

Harry launched a spell that had disarmed the Dark Lord. "Accio wand," Harry muttered getting Voldemort's wand, "I'm going to kill you now."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "You'll never be rid of me!"

"AVADA KEDEVRA!" Harry yelled as the same killing curse that hit him almost 18 years ago smashed Voldemort. The Dark Lord's body turned to ashes and blew away into the dust.

Bulma stood up and ran to Harry. "You did it Harry! We won!" Bulma exclaimed hugging Harry.

"Thanks Bulma," Harry replied.

"Let's go find Ginny and the others!" Bulma said as they ran to the other side of the field.

"BULMA!" Bulma turned to see a teary-eyed ChiChi. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" The two girls embraced each other as Harry went off to look for Ginny, which he found.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked her tearing friend. An uncomfortable silence proceeded.

"Well," ChiChi said biting her lip and breaking the silence, "You should come with me." ChiChi held her hand as she led her to where Vegeta's body lay. Narcissa, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise kneeled around him trying to wake him up.

"What's wrong with Vegeta?" Bulma asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Lucius," Draco started but his voice began to crack, "He was about to kill us when Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and he…he took the hit for us."

"No," Bulma mourned as she knelt down next to the Saiyan Prince. "NO!" Bulma yelled as she laid her head on his chest.

Goku descended from the sky after his with the Ginyu Force, which he had just finished defeating. "My prince?" Goku questioned sadly fearing the worst. ChiChi hugged Goku as she began to wail at the loss of her cousin. Bulma's wails outdid ChiChi's.

Bulma lifted her head one last time to look at his face. It was scowling as usual. She kissed his lips. She heard a zap. Goku looked up at the prince. Vegeta's hair flickered colors between black and gold. Soon his breathing was restored.

"You're always crying," Vegeta growled. Bulma pushed more tears out of her eyes as she jumped on Vegeta and kissed him. Vegeta kissed her back as his black hair exploded into the golden Super Saiyan form he had been previously.

"But Vegeta, Angels cry too," Bulma whispered as Vegeta lifted her up.

"They shouldn't. Ow," Vegeta winced as his hand clutched his chest. He ripped his shirt a little to see the butterfly slightly sliced into his skin. He pulled it out as it bled a little.

"Ew," Bulma cringed, "That's going to leave a scar." Vegeta smirked as kissed Bulma again, this time a little more fiercely.

"Uh guys?" Goku said breaking the ice, "We're still here."

"Shut up Goku," ChiChi said kissing him.

"Why not?" Draco said kissing Hermione.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at Blaise and joked, "I think I'm a little to old for you."

"I don't think Luna would want me kissing another woman," Blaise laughed.

"I wouldn't," a voice said. Blaise turned around and found Luna's lips on his.

The Magical Enforcement Squad, Aurors, and Minister of Magic began rounding up the Death Eaters with Dumbledore. Minister Fudge walked up to Dumbledore and apologized, "I'm sorry Albus we couldn't get here earlier."

"All is well Cornelius," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy are all innocent and have been working for me."

"Very well Albus," Fudge said as he continued with the efforts of sending the Death Eaters to Azkaban.

**The Next Day, Great Hall, ~June 1****st**

"As you all know," Dumbledore began his farewell speech, "Thanks to both Mr. Harry Potter and Prince Vegeta Ouji, Lord Voldemort and Lord Freiza have been defeated. We can't thank them enough and the others that help in the war yesterday. I am pleased to say we haven't lost a single student from our side. Thank you Professor Snape for the Defense Against the Dark Arts training as well as the other teachers. We haven't lost a single fighter on our side for that matter. Everyone have a great trip home and enjoy the summer! Farewell!"

The students poured out of the halls and began to board the train. It would be an hour before the train left for Platform 9¾. Bulma walked with ChiChi to the train.

"Woman," Bulma heard Vegeta, "Can I have a word with you?" Bulma nodded at the Saiyan Prince. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the castle. Soon he picked her and flew her to the top of the castle.

"Wow!" Bulma gasped at the view, "We can see everything."

"Woman," Vegeta said, "This is the place where I go when I want to contemplate or when I'm angry. I met Professor Trealawny here and got to hear my mother's voice again." Bulma looked at him and smiled. Vegeta couldn't help but smile back; not smirked but smiled.

"The night before the war," Vegeta started again, "I promised myself I'd ask you this." Vegeta got on one knee and opened a small box with a beautiful ring inside. "Bulma Briefs, will you marry me?"

Bulma Briefs started to cry again as she jumped on Vegeta screaming, "YES!"

Vegeta kissed his now fiancé and put the ring on her left ring finger. But Vegeta confirmed something that day:

Even When They Are Happy

**~Angels Cry~**

* * *

**End Chapter 17**

Next: **Epilogue: Angels Cry Finale**

I don't condone people getting married at the age of 17 but ah what the heck.

Thank you so much for reading :)

Peace, Jalapeño


	18. Epilogue: Angels Cry Finale

Disclaimer: Same same :)

* * *

**Epilogue: Angels Cry Finale**

**~Five Years Later**

As an update, Blaise and Luna got married around the same time that Harry and Ginny did. Blaise and Luna have one son and one daughter. Their son, Helios Hercules Zabini, is quiet and smart just like Luna. They share the same blond hair and blue eyes however he pulled a bit of Blaise's tan skin tone. Their daughter however, Helena Ariel Zabini, is a wild rascal like her father Blaise with hair and eyes just like him. She on the other hand is as fair as Luna.

Harry and Ginny have two sons, James Sirius Potter, who is the exact replica of Harry, and, Albus Severus Potter, who has the traditional Weasley flaming red hair but has Harry's green eyes. Harry became the next Minister of Magic after Fudge retired.

Draco and Hermione have one son, Scorpius Leo Malfoy. Of course he has the traditional blond hair and silver/grey eyes every Malfoy has. Surprisingly, Hermione found out that in order to break the Malfoy curse, they had to marry a Muggle-born. Now Hermione is 8 months pregnant with a girl. They are going to name her, Narcissa Molly Malfoy. They are naming her after Narcissa for making the right decision to leave Lucius and after Molly for saving Hermione's life from Bellatrix.

Goku and ChiChi married a year after the war. They have one son, Gohan, who is very shy and quiet. ChiChi insists on him being a scholar not a fighter. Goku on the other hand begs to differ. He'd rather train Gohan to fight than to have Gohan's head be buried in books all the time.

**One Day After Work**

Vegeta walked home from work that day. Vegeta was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He wished that Vegetasai was still around and wished for his family to return, but now he had his own family to take care of. Just for the heck of it, Vegeta picked up a bouquet of white roses; his wife's favorite flowers. That's when he ran into, who he thought, were the last people he'd run into.

"Weasley?" Vegeta asked shocked, "And Pansy?"

"Hey Vegeta," Ron greeted shaking his hand.

"Hi Vegeta," Pansy said cheerfully, "Ron the invitation."

"Oh right," Ron replied reaching into his pocket and pulled out a nice envelope. "Here," Ron said handing Vegeta a nice white envelope with laces.

"Next month at the castle," Pansy announced smiling. She held her fiancé's hand. Ron, who was Head of the Magical Creatures Containment Squad, was apparently getting a lot of pay according to the HUGE rock on Pansy's ring finger.

"Tell Bulma we said, 'Hi'," Pansy said with a smile, "We'll see you around."

Vegeta nodded in shock. ~Well she's a lot nicer now.~

He walked up the walkway that led to their house. As he opened the door and walked into the kitchen he saw his wife. She turned from the cabinet to face her husband of 5 years.

"Here," Vegeta muttered handing her the roses. The blue-eyed woman, after 5 years of being married, knew that translated into, _"__**H**__ey bab__**E**,__ I got you you__**R**__ favorite flow__**E**__rs_."

Bulma took the flowers from his hands and inhaled the sweet scent. She smiled and hugged her husband. "Thank you so much," she expressed in gratitude before she kissing his lips. He rubbed her stomach, which was bulging from being five months pregnant with their daughter, Bra Jasmine Ouji.

"Harry or should I say, Minister Potter has invited us to a get together sort of thing with the rest of the Order," Bulma said smiling.

"Speaking about invitations," Vegeta muttered lowly pulling out a letter from his pocket, "An invitation from Ron and guess."

"Lavender?" Bulma guessed smiling as she opened the envelope to see a wedding invitation. Her smile changed into an open mouth. The picture was a smiling Ron and a beaming Pansy holding each other at the beach.

"PANSY?!" Bulma exclaimed confused.

"That's what I thought," Vegeta replied, "Couldn't have been more shocking than Draco and Granger."

"Or us," Bulma added. Vegeta smirked. He kissed his wife again. Their moment together was ruined by a baby cry from across the kitchen.

They let go of each other as Vegeta said, "I got him." Trunks Vegeta Ouji, Vegeta's pride and joy, was just a bit over a year old. Vegeta bent over to pick up the wailing child from his baby seat and began to soothe him with a, "Shh," while bouncing him a bit in his arms. Repeating his mantra the lavender hair child found comfort in his father's arms and slowly fell asleep.

Vegeta kissed his forehead. A rare moment of affection he dare didn't show anyone else outside of his home. He heard a small sniffle. Vegeta turned around to see Bulma smiling; tears rolled down her face. Though Vegeta didn't like when his wife was sentimental and emotional, but he had to admit one thing while watching his wife:

Whether _Sad _or **Happy**

~_**Angels Cry**_~

_**~The End~**_

_**

* * *

**_

That's the end. :)

Woohoo, finally done!!

Thanks for reading :)

Check out my other stuff too...if you like. whatevers

Peace, Jalapeño


End file.
